Rising From The Ashes
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Second Chances. Mike has come back to town and is trying to move on after the death of his wife. Will he find his second chance at love right across the hall or will it all fall apart? Miz/OC. Randy, Cena and others in story. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Second Chances. We hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

He held her hand, foot pressed on the gas pedal as he sped through traffic praying the whole way he'd get her to the hospital on time.

"Hang in there baby. We're almost there." He said as he looked over at her. Her face was pale and her once vibrant blue eyes were dulling quickly.

"R..remember the day we met?" She asked softly. "You fell off the side of the ring..." she said laughing a little. "I think I knew then how much I loved you." She said coughing a little. Blood and saliva dripped down her and she winced a little. "You were the...be..best thing that ever happened to me Mike. Please don't ever forget that."

"Nikki...don't...don't talk like that. Please. Just hang on, we're almost there."

"I...love you Mike. I always have...and...I always will." She said softly.

"I love you too. Just hold on for me. We're...we're here." He said as he threw the car in park in front of the emergency room doors. He walked over to the passenger side and pulled her out of the car. He rushed her inside and she was taken back. The nurse had thrust a clipboard in his hands and as he looked down at them, he realized they were covered in her blood. He stared at the clipboard.

Mike shot up with sweat covering him. The dream felt so real. He was back to the day that Nikki died. The day that change his life. He got up out of bed and headed to the kitchen for some water. Hoping to calm the nightmares. But nothing seemed to help. Nothing seemed to dull the pain. And every time he woke up, he half expected to feel the warmth of her laying beside him in bed. To be comforted when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. But all he'd find was a cold, empty space and silence. He sighed and walked into the living room of his new apartment and sat on the couch. He ran his hand through his hair and down his face. The light caught on his ring and he twirled it absently with his finger. He hadn't taken it off. Not since the day she'd put it on. And he didn't think he ever could.

He looked at the photos on display. There was one of Melody, John and Alden and one of Jamie, Randy, and Brandon. As well as photos from the christening. He had to smile at them. Jamie and Melody had decorated his place for him. They thought it looked homey and lived in. Everything was perfect and in place. But he felt out of place as he had since Nikki's death. He wondered if he would ever felt like he belonged. Everyone made sure he was apart of things but it was bittersweet.

He was happy for them and grateful to be a part of things. But he'd never have what they had. He'd never have children. A family. Chris had ripped that all away from him. He'd destroyed everything and Mike wasn't sorry he'd killed him. He heard a noise outside the door and glanced up at the clock. 3am. What the hell could be going on in the hallway at 3am. He walked to the door and opened glancing down the hallway in both directions before he saw her. She was up against the wall on the floor, her knees up to her chest sobbing. She looked up at him and he noticed the blood on her face and the bruises that would be visible by morning. Her clothes were tattered and her green eyes seemed lost. Mike walked out of the apartment and over to her.

"Are you alright miss?" She shook her head and he helped her up and walked her into his apartment. "What happened?" He asked as he sat her down on the couch and went to get her a glass of water.

"I was...I was mugged on my way home from work." She said shakily.

"Come on. Let's get you inside." He gently helped her up careful not to cause her any pain. "Which apartment is yours?" She pointed to the one across the hall from his. "Alright. Let's get you inside and we can see about your injuries and get you to a hospital."

She nodded. He walked into her kitchen and grabbed a warm wet wash cloth. He turned on the lamp sitting on the side table and started to wipe the blood off her face. She retreated back a little and he thought better of it and handed her the cloth. She mumbled a thank you and he sat on the end of her coffee table.

"So why don't I call the cops and you can report this? Then we can get you to the hospital and make sure you're okay." He said as he pulled out his phone which he had somehow remembered to bring with him. He dialed the number and they said they'd send someone out. He turned to look at her. "They're on their way. You should probably put some ice on that eye." She nodded.

"You know you don't have to stick around. I can handle this." She said. "I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are anyway."

He put his head down. "My wife passed away some time ago."

"I'm sorry." She said feeling bad that she brought it up. She noticed his wedding ring and just assumed that he was still married.

"That's okay. You didn't know." He replied holding in how much it still hurt to talk about her. How he still wished she was there. "I'll...uh. I'll head back to my apartment. It was nice to meet you..."

"Ryann. Ryann Morris."

"Mike Mizanin." He said. "I'm sure I will see you around." He got up and walked out. He saw the police and paramedics coming up the stairs. He was glad she would get the help she needed. He walked into his apartment and sat down. It had been an eventful night. But the sight of what happened to Ryann brought back memories of when Nikki was attacked. And he knew sleeping was going to be no use. He turned on the TV and sighed as he stared mindlessly at the infomercial that was selling the newest, greatest kitchen appliances and felt himself start to dose. He tried to fight it. Tried to prolong the inevitable. The nightmares. The sight of Chris shooting her. The sight of his hands soaked with her blood as he held the clipboard of stark white forms. He hadn't been in the room with her when she'd taken her last breath. He hadn't been able to hold her hand or kiss her goodbye. He'd only been able to grieve over her lifeless body. He felt himself dozing off and like always the nightmares came. He wondered if they would ever stop.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike was home two weeks later and it had been another sleepless night. He'd given a fleeting thought to his neighbor. He hadn't seen her. Of course he'd been pretty well holed up in his apartment. With his memories. With her ghost. And he'd decided he'd needed to go for a walk. To get away from it all. He walked through the park and ended up on the city street corner right in front of a bakery. He glanced among the tables inside and saw her sitting there reading the paper. He debated about going over and talking to her. He went inside and got a coffee and muffin. He looked her way and decided to just talk to her and see how she was.

"Hey, Ryann, right?" He said as he walked up.

"Yeah, you're my neighbor right?"

"Yeah, Mike. May I sit?"

"Sure."

"So, I just wanted to come over and see how you were?"

I'm good. Thanks. Couple of bumps and bruises but I'll live. I wanted to thank you for helping me that night."

"It was no trouble. I was up anyway." He said as he took a bite of his muffin. "Wow, this is amazing." Ryann smiled.

"The secret is banana puree and crushed walnut in the batter." Ryann said.

"And you know that because..."

"You're sitting in Sticky Sweet...my bakery." She said smiling.

"OH I didn't know."

"No problem. We have the best muffins in town."

"I would agree."

"What about you? What do you do?"

"Currently I'm just a consultant of sorts. After my wife died, I just couldn't do my job anymore. " He sighed. "I just needed some time away."

"You obviously loved her very much." Mike nodded. "What did you do before you started this consulting job of yours?""I was a professional wrestler."

"Professional wrestler?"

"Yes with the WWE." He replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh okay. And now you're just an consultant?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean to pry but what happened to your wife? If you want to talk about it, you don't have too. I just figured we're neighbors and it might be nice to get to know each other."

He closed his eyes and looked up at her. "She was murdered. Shot three times in the back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Ryann said putting her hand on his arm. He looked at her. "I uh...I know what it's like to lose someone. My husband died 3 years ago. Car accident. He was hit by a drunk driver."

"It's not easy is it? To be okay." Mike said softly. "I see my friends who are married and happy and have children. And I love them all and I love being able to be apart of their families. But I think about how much I lost. A few weeks before my wife's death, we lost our child when she was attacked and almost died in a fire. I lost so much in such a short time." He wiped back the tears that were starting to fall. He didn't' know why he was telling her so much but it was nice to talk to someone other than his friends and his therapist.

"You don't ever feel like you'll be okay. Even though everyone wants you to be and you know it's expected of you. But, you'll eventually figure out a way to pick up the pieces and keep going. Life won't ever be the same. It'll be different. Some good things, some bad things. But you've got to keep going. And know that it's okay to be happy. "

"I wish I could believe that." He said.

"You will. It just takes time. I'm just starting to believe it myself." She said as she got up. "Why don't you grab another muffin and a cup of coffee? On the house. My way of saying thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Thanks." Mike said to her.

"Well, I should get back to work. Stop in anytime and I'm sure I will see you around." She smiled. She got up and headed to the counter. She told the girl there to give Mike the coffee and muffin.

Mike sat there just enjoying the time when his phone went off. It was Melody texting him about coming dinner sometime during the week. He sent one back telling her he'd be there. Like always. And they'd sit and eat dinner, watch a movie and then he'd go back home to his empty apartment with memories of Nikki. Memories that were beginning to smother him more and more everyday.

Ryann looked out at him from the counter and sighed. She knew the pain he was feeling. She had been there and never thought she would be okay. She had a feeling that he was shutting everything out. That he was spending all his time reliving everything with his wife and that wasn't healthy. She had done the same thing until she realized that her husband would want her to move on and be happy. That she had so much in her life to be grateful for. She looked at Mike and thought just maybe she could help him.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike pulled up to the house with the cupcakes he'd bought before he'd left the bakery and closed his eyes with a sigh. He slapped on a smile as he got out of the car and walked up the walkway to the house. Melody smiled when she answered the door and gave him a big hug. He returned it and handed her the box of cupcakes.

"Thanks. I'm sure we'll enjoy these after dinner. Randy and John are in the living room." He nodded and headed in. Melody sighed and headed to the kitchen. She knew Mike thought she didn't know that he didn't really want to be there and see them all happy. That despite everything, he was still grieving and she understood that. She just didn't want him to feel that he was alone.

"Mike here?" Jamie asked.

"Yep and he brought cupcakes and they look so yummy." Melody said as she placed them on the counter.

"He still pretending to be happy?"

"Yep." Melody replied. "Well, let's get this on the table."

Mike walked in and saw Randy and John watching football. He smiled a genuine smile when he saw Alden and Brandon. "Hey guys." He said as he walked into the room. Alden smiled and reached for him and he scooped up both kids and smiled as he sat down with them. "You guys are getting so big." He said as Alden rested her head on his shoulder.

"You doing alright?" Mike nodded.

"I brought some cupcakes for dessert."

"That sounds good." John replied smiling at Alden and Mike. She loved Mike so much and was a little attached to him.

"Uncle Mike, when I spend the day with you?" Alden asked.

"We'll do it soon." He replied to her.

She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. "Weally?"

He laughed. "Yes, really. We'll go to the park and play."

"That so awesome." Alden said excitedly. Mike laughed again.

"She's watched entirely too many wrestling DVDs." Melody said as she came into the room.

"Aw, mom, they're great." Mike said holding her up. "Wrestling is what, Alden?"

"Awesome."

Everyone laughed. "Alright, Miss Awesome and everyone, it's dinnertime." Melody smiled.

They all headed into the dining room. Mike always smiled when he was around them. He loved spending time with Jamie, Randy, John and Melody but it really did just make him miss Nikki. However, spending time with the kids was different. He was genuinely happy when he was with them. Dinner was soon over and so was the movie. Mike made plans to get Alden the next day. She just wouldn't let up until he agreed. He hugged them all goodbye and then headed back to his apartment. Back to the solitude he'd forged for himself. Back to Nikki's memory. He walked in and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. "They're so beautiful Nikki. You'd love them." He whispered to the emptiness of the room. He heard a noise in the hallway and walked to the door in time to see Ryann struggling to juggle the box of cupcakes, the bill book and her bag. He walked out of his apartment and over to her. She smiled up at him.

"Need some help?" He asked. She nodded and handed him the box of cupcakes.

"Mr. Mizanin, you seem to be my knight in shining armor these days." She said causing him to smile a little.

"Far be it for me to not help a damsel in distress." He said and then the words caught him by surprise. Was he flirting with her?

"Well thank you." She said as she opened the door. "Please come in." He followed her in and sat the cupcakes on the table. "Thank you again"

"No problem." He walked to the door.

"Come by the café anytime and food on the house."

"Thanks. I just might take you up on that."

"You know, I know we don't know each other that well but if you wanted to talk, I'd be willing to listen." He nodded.

"I just might take you up on that too." He said.

"Well anytime you want to talk."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Well, I better go. I have a pretty big day tomorrow. Goodnight, Ryann."

"Goodnight, Mike." He nodded and turned to go but the sound of her voice stopped him. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow…I'm making Lasagna. I'll have more than enough if you wanted to hang out." He nodded and smiled a little.

"That sounds….nice." He opened the door and walked out. Had he really agreed to have dinner with her? He knew it was just friends having dinner but he kind of felt like he was cheating on Nikki.

The next morning, he got up after another restless night. He got up and headed into the shower. He'd told Melody that he would be by about ten for Alden. He planned for them to go to the park and lunch. He walked out of the apartment and got in his car. He loved spending time with the kids. He pulled up to the house and smiled as he walked up to the door. He knocked and the door and walked in when he heard Melody say come in.

"Uncle Mike." Alden said as she ran to him. She was dressed in jeans and pink shirt with diva written on it and white keds.

"Hey princess, you ready to go." He smiled.

"Yes." She said as Melody came out of the kitchen.

"She's been so excited. She was up early this morning." Melody smiled. "So, she will probably need a nap later. I packed extra clothes. Some snacks and juice boxes. Pretty much everything you need."

"Great." He took the bag from her. "So, what time do you want her home?"

"Well her bedtime is eight. So whenever. You know I trust you. Just take care of her and you guys have fun." Melody smiled. She walked over and hugged Alden. "You go have fun with Uncle Mike"

"Okay." Alden replied.

"Well, go have fun." She smiled.

"I will take care of her and have back later." Mike said hugging Melody.

"I know you will. So, go." She laughed. She hugged Mike and Alden. "See you guys later."

Mike nodded and headed out. He put Alden in the car seat and they headed out. Alden talked all the way while they drove. She was all excited to spend the day with him. He smiled as he listened to her talk about her stuff animals and dolls and the dog.

They pulled up in front of the bakery and he helped her out of the car. They walked in and sat down at the table. Ryann came out of the back and smiled when she walked over to the table.

"Well, good morning. What can I get you guys?"

"I'll take a coffee and a chocolate chip muffin." Mike replied. "Alden, do you want a muffin?"

"Yes pleeze." She said to him.

Mike smiled. "And a milk and chocolate chip muffin for little miss here."

"Okay, two muffins and a milk and coffee." She smiled. "I will be right back."

She looked over at Mike and smiled when she saw him playing with Alden. He was smiling, happy. A different version of the person she had seen so far. He wasn't just existing, he was living. She fixed the coffee and milk and grabbed the muffins. She smiled when she walked over.

"Here we go. Coffee and a muffin for you and milk and a muffin for the little one here."

"I'm not wittle. I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are." Ryann laughed. "My apologizes."

"Do you have time to join us?" Mike asked her before he realized it.

Ryann smiled and nodded. She sat down at the table. Alden looked at her.

"My name is Alden Nicole Cena." Ryann smiled.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ryann Julianne Morris."

"That's pretty." Alden smiled. "I'm named after my Aunt Nikki. But she died."

Ryann nodded. She knew that was Mike's wife. "Well, that's great. So, what are you and Uncle Mike up to today?"

"We going to the park." Alden replied before taking a bite of her muffin. "You can come and play. We can play tea party."

Ryann thought about it. She didn't want to interrupt Mike's time with Alden but the little girl obviously wanted her to go. "Okay."

"Yay!" Alden said with a big smile.

They finished up breakfast and headed out to the park. Ryann had to smile as Mike interacted with Alden. It really was the first time she had seen him genuinely happy. And it was nice to see.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Alden giggled when Ryann pushed her on the swings and Mike stood back and smiled. He didn't understand how she seemed to have this power over him. How she could make him break out of the haze of Nikki's memory and see the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Uncle Mike, come play." Alden yelled to him. He laughed and headed over.

"It seems like you're having a great time." Mike said to them both.

"Ryann's fun." Alden smiled. "Can I play in the sandbox?"

"Of course." Mike said as he helped Ryann stop the swing and Alden headed over to the sandbox. Mike and Ryann headed over to the bench nearby. "Thanks for coming today."

"My pleasure. She's a wonderful little girl. It's obvious you love her very much." Mike nodded.

"I do. Alden and her cousin Brandon...they're as close as I'll ever get to babies of my own."

"Oh I doubt that." She replied. "You have plenty of time."

"Yeah but I don't think I will fall in love again." He said as he looked toward Alden who was building a castle in the sand. "I loved my wife more than anything and I can't image loving or being with anyone else." He sighed and then smiled toward Alden. "Besides, I think Alden would be jealous. She likes to have me all to herself."

"I can see why. You're a very caring person with a good soul. And I don't think your wife would want you to waste that. I know Jack would have wanted me to move on. And I'm trying to put my life back together. It just takes time, faith and friends who aren't afraid to give you a little push."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said as Alden ran up to him.

"Uncle Mike, I'm hungry."

"Well it is lunch time." Ryann said to them. "How about we go to this place I know that makes the best sandwiches."

"Okay but no tomatoes."

"Oh do you not like tomatoes?"

"Actually she's allergic. It's a rare allergy but she is." Mike replied.

"Well then Miss Alden...no tomatoes. Promise." She smiled and held her hand out to Alden and Alden smiled and took it. They walked to the sandwich shop not far from the park and Ryann went up to talk to her friend Danielle who was the owner. Alden looked over at Mike as he looked over the menu.

"Uncle Mike?"

"Yes princess?"

"Do you like Ryann?"

"She's a nice lady. Why?"

"Because maybe she could help you not be so sad anymore."

He smiled slightly. "What makes you think I'm sad princess?"

"Because of Aunt Nikki. Mommy and daddy worry about you." She said with a small frown. "I worry too."

He sighed. "Princess, you don't have to worry. Mommy and daddy don't have to worry. I get better each day and as long as I have you and Brandon in my life, I will be fine. I promise."

"Okay but that doesn't mean she can't help you."

"How did you get so smart?" He laughed.

"Daddy says I take it after mommy."

"I agree with your daddy there." He smiled as Ryann came back over with the sandwiches. Mike smiled as she sat down and handed Alden her sandwich.

"No tomatoes." She said and then she handed Mike his sandwich. "And I got you a ham. You just seem like the type to me."

"It's my favorite." Mike said.

"Mine too. Extra meat, just a little mayo with pickles." Alden giggled.

"You sound like Uncle Mike." Ryann smiled and looked over at her.

"Do I?"

"Yeah huh. That's how he always gets Mommy to make them." Ryann smiled.

" I'll have to remember that."

"How old are you?"

"Alden, that's not a polite question to ask." Mike said.

"It's okay. I'll be 30 in a few weeks." Ryann said.

"You're almost as old as Uncle Mike." Ryann laughed. Mike smiled and shook his head.

"You're almost as bad as your Mommy. You know that?" Mike said as he reached over and tickled her.

"Daddy says that too." Alden said giggling. Ryann smiled. "But she's pretty Uncle Mike."

"Well, thank you, Alden." She smiled. "And I think you're a very pretty little girl."

"Don't you think she's pretty, Uncle Mike?" Alden said with a little smile.

Mike looked at Ryann. "She is pretty."

"Well, thank you too." Ryann smiled.

They finished up lunch and walked back to the park where the cars were. "Well, I think I better get Alden home. It seems like nap time for her." Mike said as he looked at Alden who he knew was getting sleepy.

"I understand." Ryann smiled. "Well, Alden, it was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again."

"You will. Uncle Mike gets me once a week sometimes."

"Well, see you next time then." Ryann smiled. "I'll see you around Mike."

"See you later." Mike said as she walked away. He turned to Alden. "Alright little miss. Let's go." He drove her home and smiled when he saw she was asleep in the car. He carried her in and Melody smiled.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Mike nodded.

"We did. We had breakfast and then went to the park and played and then had lunch. She's such a sweet girl."

"She loves you." Melody said as she took her.

"I love her too." He laid her down in her room and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes a little. "Hey princess, didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay Uncle Mike. I had so much fun to today."

"Me too."

"Are you going to see Ryann again?" Alden asked. "She's so nice and so pretty and she smells like cupcakes." Mike laughed.

"I don't know sweetie. But don't you worry about that okay?"

"Okay. I love you Uncle Mike." He smiled.

"I love you too." He hugged her and then walked out of her room.

"So who's Ryann?" Melody asked.

"She's my neighbor. She owns the bakery where I brought the cupcakes from the other night. We had breakfast there this morning and Alden decided to try and play matchmaker."

Melody smiled. "Well, John does say that she takes after me." She laughed. "I remember I was a pretty good matchmaker."

He smiled slightly. "Yes you were."

"Mike, let's head downstairs." She didn't want to wake up Alden. They headed into the kitchen and sat down. "I know you're not ready to move on and that's okay. But Nikki would want you too. She wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I know but I'm not ready."

"I know that. And that's fine. But it wouldn't hurt for you to get to know her as a friend." She smiled. "And that doesn't mean you have to fall in love with her or anything like that. But it wouldn't hurt to have a friend. Especially since she owns a bakery and smells like cupcakes."

"Smelling like cupcakes is a plus then?" Mike asked.

"Always."

"She asked me to have dinner with her tonight."

"Then you better go get ready for it."

"I don't think I'll ever be ready for it."

Melody smiled and hugged him. "Just be her friend. No one is telling you that you have to marry her or anything. Just enjoy having her as a friend."

He smiled. "Thanks Mel. I will talk to you later."

"Thanks for taking Alden today."

"Anytime." He hugged her and left.

Melody smiled as he left. This was definitely a step in the right direction for him And now she wanted to know more about Ryann.

She picked up the phone and called Jamie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you feel like taking a trip into town tomorrow?"

"Sure. But what's up?"

"I think Mike's kind of seeing someone and I want to meet her."

"Translation, you want to spy on her. I'm totally in."

"Great. You and Brandon come here and we will go from there."

"Okay." Jamie hung up. She wondered about this girl too.

Melody smiled and headed into the kitchen. If Alden like this girl and Mike did too, then she couldn't wait to meet her.

Ryann locked up the shop and headed home. She'd had a great day with Mike and Alden. And she was hoping he'd take her up on the invitation to dinner. She headed home and in her apartment. She began making dinner and hoped Mike would show up.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike sat in his apartment and closed his eyes as the smell of lasagna and garlic bread filled the air. It smelled amazing and he was hungry. He thought about what Melody had said. It wouldn't hurt to have her as a friend. And the lasagna sounded a lot better than the chicken pot pie he'd thought about having. He got up and got his phone, keys and wallet and headed over to Ryann's. He took a breath before he knocked.

"I'm glad you could make it." Ryann said when she opened the door. "I was wondering if you would."

"Well, I got some good advice and decided to take it." He said as he walked in.

"From Alden?" Ryann smiled.

"And her mom. Needless to say, Alden is Melody in personality and looks. But she has her dad's determination and never give up attitude."

"And that adorable little smile with those dimples." Ryann said.

"She gets that from her daddy too."

"Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink? Water, wine, soda?"

"Wine would be nice." She nodded and walked to the fridge.

"So, are you close with Alden's parents?" She asked as she came back with the wine.

"Yes, they are two of my best friends. John, that's Alden's dad, his sister, Jamie and her husband Randy are my best friends too. They have a little boy about Alden's age."

"She's a beautiful and amazing little girl and she loves you a lot."

"I love her too. And Randy and Jamie's little boy Brandon." He said as he got out his wallet. Ryann smiled as she saw the picture.

"He's adorable. Look at those eyes." She said.

"He gets those from his dad."

"Who has a mean RKO." Mike looked at her and smiled a little.

"You know about wrestling?"

"A little. Jack used to watch it." She smiled. "So I'm guessing that Alden is John Cena's little girl."

"Yep." He smiled.

"Both kids are adorable." She said as the timer went off . "Well, dinner's ready. Shall we go eat?"

He nodded and followed her in. "This looks amazing and the food smells wonderful."

"Thanks. It's a recipe that's been in my family for years." she said as she put the food on the table.

"So, you know who John and Randy are...what else do you know about wrestling?"

"I know who you are. I've seen you wrestle a couple of times. But outside of knowing a few wrestlers, that's pretty much all I know. Maybe you could teach me?"

"Sure if you want." He smiled. "That's what I do pretty much now."

"Okay. Well let's eat." She said. They both dug into the food. It was one of the best meals he'd had in a while.

"This is delicious. I don't cook much so..."

It's hard sometimes cooking for one person." He nodded. "I guess that's why I usually eat out or do frozen stuff."

"I'm the same way." He agreed. "But I do get home cooked meals when I go to John or Randy's."

"That's great to have that." She smiled.

"Yeah. " He laughed. "So, what made you open the bakery?"

"It was always something I was good at. I used to bake all the time for Jack. He always told me I should open my own place. So when he died, I figured I owed it to him to give it a try."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Everything is amazing at the bakery." He smiled.

"Thanks. So, how about some dessert and coffee?"

"Yes, please." He said as she took the plates into the kitchen and came back with two slices of Tiramisu.

"I hope you like tiramisu."

"Oh I do."

He took a bite and closed his eyes and smiled. "I take it you like it?"

"This is the best Tiramisu I've ever had."

She smiled. "That's good know. I love it too. It was one of the first things I ever baked when I was younger. And then I started baking other things. Plus baking is a great way to eliminate stress."

"Really? You take out your aggressions on unsuspecting cookie dough?" Mike asked with the hint of a smile.

"Sometimes." She said laughing. "You would be surprise that how much baking helps."

"I'm sure it does. I think everyone has something they do to relieve stress besides take it out on innocent people and then babies die and good people die because their stupid jackass brother can't find other ways to deal with his anger."

Ryann looked at him. "Sorry. Nikki...my wife was murdered. She was shot in the back by her brother. She..died shortly after I got her to the hospital." Mike said with tears in his eyes. Ryann put her hand on his arm.

"It's okay. That's a lot to deal with. Watching the life slip out of someone you love. Not being able to do anything but reassure them that help is on the way even you're not sure yourself."

"Yeah." He said wiping his tears. "A few days before he had attacked her and almost killed her, he did kill our child. He was so angry and he took it out on everyone from Nikki to Jamie and Melody."

"I'm so sorry Mike." Ryann said. "Jack and I talked about kids. But we never got there. We got married and when we were driving toward the hotel we had the accident."

"I'm sorry." He said wiping the tears that were threatening to fall. " I should probably headed home. Thanks for dinner and listening. It means a lot. I know my friends would listen but it's nice to talk to someone who wasn't directly involved."

"I can understand that. Sometimes it's nice to talk to a stranger." She smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"Not a problem. Anytime you want to come over, please do so."

He gave her a hug and walked out of the apartment and back to his own. He felt a little better talking about it. And dinner had been one of the best meals he'd had since he'd had weekly dinner at Melody's house. He sighed. Maybe they could be friends.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Melody and Jamie drove down the streets of the city and parked across from the bakery. They'd told Randy and John that they were taking the kids shopping.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat and then we will do some shopping." Melody said as she cut the engine. She and Jamie both got out and then got the kids out. They crossed the street to the bakery and went in.

"Mommy, this is where the pretty lady works." Alden said as they did.

"Really?" Melody said. "Well then she can give us some yummy cupcakes or muffins."

"Yes!" Alden smiled as they sat down and the waitress came over and took their order.

"Which one is she?" Jamie asked Melody.

"I don't know." Melody replied. Alden smiled and took off running toward a lady with auburn hair who smiled and turned around to hug her. Melody looked at Jamie. "I think we found her."

"Well, Alden, how are you?" Ryann smiled when she picked her up. "Are you here with your Uncle Mike?"

"No, mommy and Aunt Jamie." She replied pointing to where they were.

Ryann smiled and walked over to where they were. "I think you lost this."

"Thanks." Melody laughed. "You must be the pretty lady who makes the best cupcakes."

"That would be me. Ryann Morris. You must be Melody and Jamie. Nice to meet you. Mike speaks highly of you both."

"He has spoken of you too." Melody said. "As has my daughter. Apparently, you smell like cupcakes."

Ryann laughed. "The joys of a bakery."

"Would you like to join us? We would like to get to know you better." Jamie said to her.

Ryann nodded. "Sure. That would be nice." She said as she sat down at the table with them. Brandon smiled and reached for her. Jamie looked at Melody and smiled. "Hey there little guy. You must be Brandon. It's nice to meet you."

"You certainly have a way with children. Do you have any?" Melody asked as she put Alden in the high chair.

"I don't. I think kids like the cupcake smell." Ryann laughed. "He's a handsome little boy."

"He takes that after Randy." Jamie smiled.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up." Ryann said. "So what is it you guys want to know?"

"She's almost as old as Uncle Mike and they like their sandwiches the same way. And she can push you really high on the swings." Alden said before they could.

"Well, that's good to know." Melody laughed. "I guess we really just wanted to check you out. I mean, to get to know you."

"What Miss I put my foot in my mouth is trying to say. We can tell Mike likes you and we just wanted to know about you. Have you ever been married? What made you open the bakery." Jamie said before taking a bite of her muffin. "And how do you make such amazing muffins?"

"I'm a widow, my husband told me I should open a bakery and banana puree and crushed walnuts in the batter."

"Oh...I'm so sorry." Jamie said. "I didn't mean to..."

"No it's okay. Jack and I were together for five years. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. We had a beautiful ceremony and on the way to the hotel, we had an accident. We were hit head on by a drunk driver. He was killed instantly."

"I'm so sorry." Melody replied. "I'm sure it's hard to lose someone you love like that. I know Mike knows that feeling."

"He told me about Nikki. She sounds like she was a great person."

"She was." Jamie replied. "It really hurt us all when it happened."

"I'm sure it did." Ryann smiled. "Alden named after her right?"

"She is and Brandon is named after Mike." Melody smiled. "We wanted to honor them both."

Ryann smiled. "That's nice and I know he appreciated it."

"We have a family dinner every Sunday. Maybe you'd want to swing by and bring dessert?"

"I would hate to impose."

"Oh you wouldn't be. I always make plenty. Come over and you can meet the guys. We would love it. And the dessert." Melody smiled.

"Mel's right. Come for Sunday dinner. It would be great and we could get to know you better. It's always great to make a new friend. " Jamie smiled. "And the kids already love you."

"Are you sure you guys don't mind?"

"No. I'm sure Mike would love to see you. So you'll swing by around 5 on Sunday?"

"Yeah, sure if you guys are sure."

"It'll be fine. Oh and Mike loves red velvet cupcakes." Melody said.

"Okay. I will see you guys Sunday." Ryann said as Brandon hugged up to her. "You're just a little flirt aren't you?" Jamie laughed.

"Just like his daddy." Ryann laughed and headed back to the counter.

Melody turned to Jamie. "I like her"

"I do too. And I think she and Mike could have something."

"I think so too but we can't push."

"I know. She's just really nice and she can bake like no one business."

"I know. This muffin is incredible." Melody said taking a bite. "Hell if Mike doesn't want to keep her, I will."

"There is so much wrong with that sentence I don't even know where to begin." Jamie said when she saw Mike walking up the sidewalk. "Oh crap."

Melody looked up as Mike walked in the bakery. She hoped he wouldn't see them but Alden made sure he did.

"Uncle Mike!" She yelled at him. Mike turned to where they were. He smiled as he walked over and gave Alden a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We uh...just stopped for a quick bite to eat before we took the kids shopping." Melody said.

"Mommy?" Alden asked

"Yes baby?"

"Didn't you tell me it wasn't nice to lie?"

"Yes sweetheart I did."

"Then did we really come here to eat and not so you and Aunt Jamie could meet Ms. Ryann?"

Mike looked at Melody and Jamie. "Were you guys trying to meet Ryann?"

Jamie looked at Melody. "Alright, you caught us." She said. "We are taking the kids shopping and we did stop for a bite to eat but we also wanted to meet Ryann. Yes, we were meddling."

He laughed. "And you were going to lie. Shame on you ladies." He looked at Alden. "And you were outed by my favorite little girl."

"Yep, John and his values." Melody laughed. "Mike, we just wanted to meet her. She's seems really nice. And she's your friend. We wanted to know about her. She is your friend right?"

Mike shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, she's a friend."

"Good. Then you won't be mad at mommy for inviting her to family dinner." Mike looked at Melody.

"You invited her to Sunday dinner"

"Yes, I did. We want to get to know her. And maybe we will make a new friend." Melody replied.

"I know what you're up too and I'm not ready for that."

"I'm not up to anything. She's your friend and she seems like a nice person. It wouldn't hurt for us to get to know her."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, I promise you."

"Alright." He replied. "Now I'm going to get what I came in for. I will see you later." He hugged Brandon and Alden and headed to the counter. He sighed as he saw Melody and Jamie leave with the kids. They always meant well but sometimes they went overboard. He didn't want them to think there was more with him and Ryann than there was and he didn't want to make Ryann uncomfortable.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Melody stood in the kitchen at 3:30 that Sunday afternoon and got the burgers together. She'd seen the recipe on the Food Network and decided to try it. She'd made regular hamburgers for the kids. She'd called Mike and he'd agreed to bring Ryann with him when he showed up.

"Grill is ready, babe." John said walking in from the patio.

"Great. The burgers are ready to go." She smiled.

"So what type of burgers did you make us?"

"Bacon blue cheese cheeseburgers. But the smaller ones in this plate is for the kids." She said handing him the plate with the kids burgers and then the plate with the others.

"Alright." He said taking the plates and headed outside just as Randy and Jamie walked in with Brandon.

"Aunt Melody." Brandon said coming in the kitchen.

"Hey, there little one. Alden is playing out back with her dad." He hugged her and headed outside.

"I think I will join the kids and John." Randy said before kissing Jamie and hugging Melody. He then headed outside.

"So are they coming?" Jamie asked as she helped wrap the veggies for the grill.

"Yeah. Mike said he'd bring her with him when he showed up." Melody said. Jamie smiled." We promised him no pushing."

"I know you Mel. You want to push. At least a little. And she's awesome. And he deserves it. He really needs to be more like the old Mike again."

"I agree but we don't want to push too hard and it hurt her or him."

"You're right." She said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

She headed to the door and opened. "Mike, Ryann, glad you came." Jamie said. "The kids and the guys are out back. Melody and I are in the kitchen."

They followed Jamie into the kitchen. Melody turned to them. "Welcome guys. Ryann, I'm glad you came."

"Thanks for the invite. I brought cupcakes. I hope that's okay."

"Are you kidding? You just made Alden's day. All I've heard is how great they are and how mine aren't as good." Melody laughed. "I hope burgers are okay? I found a great recipe on Food Network."

"Burgers are good." Ryann smiled.

"Did you make your potato salad to go with it?" Mike asked. He looked over at Ryann. "She makes this amazing potato salad." He said smiling at her.

"Do we ever have hamburgers without it ?" Melody asked. Mike smiled and shook his head. Melody laughed and looked at Ryann. "What kind of cupcakes did you bring?"

"Red Velvet and Dark Chocolate with raspberry filling. Cream cheese buttercream on the Red Velvet and Blueberry buttercream on the Dark Chocolate."

"You made Red Velvet cupcakes?" Mike asked. Ryann nodded. Mike smiled.

"Those are my favorite."

"Well I hope you like them."

"If they're anything like that tiramisu you made the other night, I'm going to make myself sick on them." Jamie and Melody looked at each other.

"Ryann, why don't you go out and say hi to the kids and meet John and Randy? Mike, could you help us in the kitchen?"

"Sure." He said. He turned to Ryann. "Would you be okay?"

"Yeah. I will go see the kids and meet the guys." She smiled and walked to the door and out to the patio. She smiled when she saw Alden and Brandon playing.

"Miss Ryann." Alden said running up.

"Well, hello, Alden." Ryann smiled.

"I take it you're Mike's friend." Randy said walking up with John from the grill.

"And you're Randy Orton. Nice to meet you."

"My daughter has gone on and on about you. And after the other day at the bakery, so has my wife." John said. Ryann laughed.

"They're both awesome." She said. "And so are Jamie and Brandon."

"You own a bakery?" Randy asked. Ryann nodded. Randy hugged her." Welcome to the family."

John laughed. "Forgive Randy. The man loves cupcakes and muffins."

"I'll remember that." Ryann smiled.

"Miss Ryann, come play with us." Alden said to her.

"I see my fan club is calling." She smiled as she walked over to where Alden and Brandon were.

"I definitely think she's a keeper." Randy said to John.

"I agree. The kids love her. Jamie and Melody love. I think so." He replied.

Jamie and Melody looked at Mike as they were in the kitchen getting things ready. "So, Ryann is nice." Melody said to him.

"Yeah she is."

"You had dinner with her?"

"It was a thank you for helping her out. She got mugged on the way home from work and I called the cops for her. No big deal."

"Well, that's nice that you called them." Jamie replied.

"It's no big deal. We should join them outside" He didn't say more as he walked out. He had to smile when he saw Ryann playing with Alden and Brandon.

"It's about time you got out here." John said to him. "Mel and Jamie finish questioning you?"

"I felt like I was on trial." Mike said as he grabbed a beer. He looked over at Ryann as she played with the kids and smiled.

"She's pretty awesome." John said. "The kids love her."

"She owns a bakery. I love her." Randy said.

"You and your sweet tooth." Mike laughed. "She is nice. But there is nothing but friendship between us despite what the two matchmakers think."

John laughed. "I know they come on strong but they love you."

"Yeah I know." He smiled. "Well, let's enjoy this and forget about all of that." He said as the girls came out of the kitchen with the other stuff.

"How's the burgers coming?" Melody asked her husband.

"They are almost done." he said going back to the grill.

Ryann walked up after playing with the kids. "They have tons of energy."

"I know it's amazing how hyper they can be." Melody said. "You're great with them."

"Kids are easy. They don't question things. They just know usually when they like someone and that's it."

"That's true." Jamie replied.

"Burgers done." John said putting them on the table. "Alden, Brandon, come eat."

Everyone was soon sat around the table. "I hope you like everything Ryann. I didn't know if you were allergic to anything."

"Just wasps." She said smiling.

"Okay. I'm glad you don't have food allergies." Melody smiled as she made Alden a plate.

Everyone was soon eating. "Oh, my god, this potato salad is amazing. Can I get the recipe?" Ryann asked.

"Good luck. She guards that thing." John replied.

"Its easy but the secret is I use four different types of potatoes."

"Oh My God! You got her to tell you the secret."

"It's not like its a matter of national security. It's just potato salad." Melody laughed looking at Mike. "And that's not the only secret of it."

"Really?"

"Yep. You have sweet pickles in it, boiled egg, mayo, cheese, and if you want, bacon."

"So what's the secret" Ryann asked.

"Oh, besides the four different types of potatoes. You use a dash of cheyenne pepper."

"You're my hero right now." Mike said to Ryann.

"Why is that?" She laughed.

"Because Melody has guarded that secret for as long as I have known her. And you know her just a little bit and she spills."

Melody and Jamie looked at each other. They could see that Ryann and Mike were getting closer and it was nice to see. Friends was the first step and it was great that Mike was taking it.

"Ms. Ryann?" Brandon said. "We have dessert now?"

"That's a good idea buddy. Anybody else ready for dessert?"

"Oh My God! Yes!" Randy said. Everyone looked at him.

"Don't ever do that again." Jamie said to her husband. "It's scary."

He laughed and kissed her. "I promise. But I want some dessert."

Ryann walked out of the kitchen with the cupcakes while Melody brought coffee and milk. Everyone grabbed a cupcake and were soon enjoying the dessert and the company.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Melody said as she gave Ryann a hug.

"Thank you for inviting me." Ryann said.

"Oh It's no problem." Melody smiled as they walked into the kitchen. "How about some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee is fine." Ryann replied.

"Great." Melody poured her some in a mug. "Cream and sugar?"

"Please." Melody nodded and put it in front of her. "So, why did you want me to come over?"

"To get to know you better."

"What did you want to know?" She said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Just about you. I mean I know you lost your husband and that gave you the inspiration to open the bakery." Melody replied. "So, tell me about you."

"No brothers or sisters. Parents divorced. Went to pastry school in California." Ryann replied as they had coffee.

"That's about the same as me." Melody said with a laugh. "I'm an only child. Though I grew up with just my dad. My mom died when I was little."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't really remember her. I was two when she died of Ovarian Cancer." Melody replied. "So, pastry school. I knew there was a reason you baked so well."

Ryann laughed. "What about you? Where did you go to college?"

"Baylor. I have a degree in communications."

"Very nice. Maybe you could help me come up with some promotional ideas for the bakery."

"Sure. Maybe you could do a free muffin when you purchase a medium or large coffee or cappuccino. Or you could have a day where you give cupcakes away to kids who parents buy a coffee."

"I love those ideas."

"Great. There is so much you can do. Even maybe a drawing where a customer gets free coffee for a month or year. Do you do a lot of promotions or advertising?"

"Just word of mouth really."

"That's a great way to get business." Melody smiled. "There are so many ways to do so. But I think we should start with the free muffin giveaway and go from there."

"What about a muffin of the month?" Mike asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You been eavesdropping?" Melody asked.

"Had to make sure you weren't interrogating her." Mike said smiling. He looked at Ryann. "You about ready to go?"

"I am." Ryann smiled. "Melody, I really like the ideas. Maybe you can come to the bakery and help me with things."

"Sure I would love too."

Melody hugged Mike. "Take care of yourself. She's really nice. I like her."

"Thanks." Mike said before turning to Ryann. "You ready?"

"Yep." She hugged Melody and they headed out.

Melody smiled once they left. She really liked Ryann and she thought that she and Mike would be perfect together. But she knew it couldn't be rushed. Not after what both had been through. She would just have to let things happen. And she strongly believed they would.

"Oh, it's raining." Ryann said as they got to the car.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot the umbrella." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I love the rain. It's soothing. Sort of comforting." She said as she looked at him. He nodded. He'd taken comfort in rainy days since Nikki had died. The sun reminded him of her and sunny days were almost unbearable. He looked at Ryann as she sat there in the car with her hair curled slightly from the rain and falling around her shoulders and her face. She was beautiful. And he was starting to find himself at least a little attracted to her.

"Well, let's head home in this rain." He laughed nervously. He didn't know what was going on. After Nikki, he didn't' think he would be attracted to anyone. But he was finding himself just that to Ryann and it confused him.

They pulled up in front of the building and he got the umbrella and headed around to her side of the car. She stepped out and her heel caught on a crack in the sidewalk. He reached out and caught her, holding her slightly in his arms as the rain poured around them and lighting flashed around them. He looked at her, his body reacting to the closeness of her body to his. She looked at him, the way the rain was hitting his face and dripping off the ends of his hair. His blue eyes seemed brighter. Almost as if they were trying to tell her something. It had been awhile since she'd been in anyone's arms like that. Since she'd had anyone make her feel the things she was starting to feel. His hand reached out and brushed some wet hair out of her face. He smiled slightly at the shiver ran through her. It made him feel good to know that he could make her body react. And he was beginning to wonder what it would be like to take her up to his apartment and get her into bed. Before he could realize what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her.

Ryann was shocked when he did but she didn't pull away or stop him. Instead she felt herself deepened the kiss. It had been a while she felt something for another person. But it was nice to have the warm feeling inside.

He pulled away and looked at her. "We should go inside." She nodded and bit her lip as he took her hand and they went inside. They stopped in the hallway between their apartments and he looked at her.

"Did you wanna come in for coffee?" She asked.

"Sure." He said a little unsure.

"Great." She smiled and opened the door. She headed to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She got out some pastries and put them on a plate. She got out two mugs. "Cream and sugar?"

"Black please." He said walking in the kitchen.

"Okay. Everything will be ready in a few."

"About outside...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. It was nice though."

"Yeah, it was." He admitted. "I just…I'm not ready for something."

"Mike, you don't have to apologize or explain. I understand." She smiled. "It was a heat of the moment thing. We don't have to analyze it or anything. It was nice and enjoyable but we both know what it was. There is nothing to apologize for."

"Okay." He replied. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with us."

"We're fine. No worries. I really like your friends. They're sweet. And they care a lot about you."

"Yeah, they do. And I'd say after tonight, they care a lot about you too."

"That's good to know." She said as she poured him a cup of coffee and took out some muffins.

"So, it sounded like you and Melody had some good ideas."

"Yeah. I liked them. Does Melody do much marketing?"

"She helps John with his stuff. With appearances and things. But mainly now she's a full time mom."

"It'll be nice to hang out with her. I don't have a lot of friends. Most of the friends I had with Jack don't speak to me anymore. The only friend I have left is my friend Laney. And she works at the bakery with me."

"It's nice to have friends."

"Yes it is." She smiled. "Well, let's enjoy our coffee and muffins."

He nodded and helped her bring them over to the sofa and coffee table. He was glad that she was getting closer to Melody and she would be getting closer to Jamie too. He was glad that she was becoming such a good friend to him and everyone.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few weeks later, Mike stopped by the bakery like he'd been doing every morning. Melody's marketing ideas were beginning to pay off and business was booming. He had come to tell Ryann that he'd agreed to go on the road for a few weeks to do some appearances and train with some of the guys. He didn't know why he'd felt compelled to tell her. Other than the fact that they'd become close over the last few weeks.

"Hey, Mike." Ryann said handing him his usual.

"Thanks." He replied. "Can you join me for a minute?"

"Sure." She told Laney she was going to sit down for a minute. They headed to a table by the window and sat down. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on the road for a few weeks with the WWE. To do some appearances and train. Nothing more than that."

"That sounds like it would be fun. I hope you have a good time."

"It'll be nice to see everyone again."

"You didn't have to tell me you know."

"Yeah, I did. We're friends. I'll still call you while I'm on the road if that's ok."

"Of course."

"Great." He smiled. "Melody isn't going this trip. Alden has a cold and Melody doesn't want her to travel. But John said as soon she's better, they will join him on the road. He has the bus now like Randy does. You know, you could come with Melody when she comes. I mean if you could get away from here for a few days and if you want too."

"Yeah. That'd be great. If you wanted me to come." She said.

"Of course I want you to come. It would be great to have you on the road." He smiled. "I really want you to come."

She smiled. "Great. Then I will try to work it out."

"Great. So I'll call you?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Well, I better get back if I want to take some time off." She got up and headed back behind the counter.

He smiled when she did. He was excited for her to come on the road. It would be nice to have someone there when Randy and Jamie as well as Melody and John did the couple thing. He hated being like a third wheel. He couldn't stop smiling as he got up to leave. He didn't understand why. But her just agreeing to go was like a weight had been lifted off of him. He couldn't imagine not seeing her everyday.

He left the shop and headed to John and Melody's. He wanted to tell Melody that Ryann was coming with her when she and Alden joined John on the road. He pulled up and headed to the door. He knocked and waited for Melody to open it.

"Mike, hey what's up?" Melody asked opening the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure." She stepped aside and let him in. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to let you know that Ryann is coming on the road when you and Alden join John on the road."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked up at her. "Don't give me that look. We're just friends."

"What look?" She asked.

"The look that you get when you're matchmaking." He replied. "I know that look."

"I'm not matchmaking. I'm far too busy."

"Busy matchmaking." He said as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

"No. Busy being a wife and mom. Alden and John keep me busy you know."

"Sure." He smiled as Alden came into the kitchen.

"Uncle Mike." She said coming up to him.

"Hey, little miss." He said picking her up. "I hear you're not feeling well."

"Stupid playgroup." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He laughed. "I'm sorry Angelfish. I hope you feel better." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Me too."

"Alden, you should be resting." Melody said to her.

"K." She hugged Mike and he put her down so she could go. She went to the living room and laid down on the blanket in the floor with the dog.

Mike smiled as she did. He then turned back to Melody. "I better go. I have to pack. I just wanted to tell you about Ryann so you two could get together."

"I appreciate that. And I promise. No matchmaking."

He hugged her and walked to the door. "Good."

But the wheels in her head were turning and she smiled. She wouldn't have to do a thing. Everyone would love Ryann and one of the guys would do all the work for her. Once Mike saw someone else was interested, he'd decide he wanted her. This was probably the easiest matchmaking she had done.

"Mommy, can I have something to eat?" Alden said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Sure baby." Melody smiled and headed into the kitchen. She got out some chicken noodle soup and heated it up. She put Alden in the high chair and let the soup cool.

"Is Ryann coming on the road?" Alden asked as they sat there.

"Well, Uncle Mike invited her and I think she is. She will go when you and I go to meet up with daddy when you feel better."

"Stupid playgroup."

"Alden." Melody laughed. She picked up the phone and sent John a text telling him that Ryann was coming on the road. She then texted Jamie the same one.

Jamie called her a little while later. "She's coming on the road?"

"Yeah." Melody replied as she was baking. "He seemed excited that she was coming."

"Mel, I thought you told John you were done with matchmaking."

"I am. The way things are going, it will all take care of itself."

Jamie laughed. "Well I guess we will see. Brandon and I are going on the road too."

"This is going to awesome." Melody said happily.

"Yeah it will." Jamie laughed. "Well, I gotta go Mel. Talk to you later."

"Later." Melody said hanging up.

Ryann smiled as she returned back to the counter. Laney looked at her and smiled.

"So what did Mike do to make you smile?"

"He's going on the road for a few weeks and asked me to come with him."

"Wow, that's great. Are you going?"

"I am if I can work it out here. It would be nice to get away and it seems like a fun trip."

"We can handle things here and it's great you're going. The time away will do you good."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you need to get you some okay?"

Ryann laughed. "And how would you know that?"

"Please. You don't date and you haven't in a while. Mike is the first guy you have actually spent time and you look happy when he's near." Laney replied. "So, use this trip to finally get some and relieve that stress you have."

"I have stress?"

"You know the kind I'm talking about. And it's been building since he kissed you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Laney laughed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. And this is the perfect opportunity to get to know him better and then see where it leads."

Ryann shook her head and walked back to her office. Mike was her friend. That's all he was. But she did find herself growing more and more attracted to him.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few weeks later, John and Randy sat in the arena watching Mike work in the ring with Kofi. He was laughing and joking. And he had at least a little of his old intensity back.

"He's been in a great mood all day."

"Because Ryann, Melody and Alden will be here today."

"Do we have a romantic situation?" Randy asked.

"Romantic situation for who?" Mike asked as he and Kofi walked up.

"For you and Alden." John replied. "But I don't want you guys together until she's at least six. You can't rush things. She's much younger than you."

Mike smiled. "It'll be tough. You know she is the girl of my dreams. But I'll try to contain myself."

"That's good to know." John smiled. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Don't worry dad." Mike replied with a laugh. "I'm willing to wait until she's six."

"Good." John laughed.

"I'm going to shower. See you in a bit." Mike said walking away.

Randy turned to John. "Nice save Cena."

"What?"

"Talking about Mike and Alden to throw him off that we were talking about him and Ryann."

"I wasn't exactly doing that. My daughter does have a little crush on Mike. She calls her Uncle Mike her best guy besides daddy."

"Are you going to have issues when and if Mike gets with Ryann?"

"No. Because Alden has it in her head that she will marry Josh."

"Matthews?"

"Yep." John laughed. "Josh gave her some chocolate a little while ago and since then he gives her some every time he sees her. And she, being her mother's child, fell in love with him for giving her candy. And she says, they are getting married and will have chocolate every day."

"Isn't that how you got Melody to begin with?" Randy laughed. "You gave her chocolate."

"I gave her a lot more than that."

"Oh I remember." Randy laughed. "There was the whole chocolate and whip cream thing in the kitchen. Needless to say, I had to clean up the kitchen."

"I helped."

"No, you didn't." Randy added.

"Okay, I didn't." John laughed. "The point is Alden associates chocolate with marriage and being happy. I think it does have to do with the fact that I gave Mel something chocolate all the time during her pregnancy."

"You still do."

"True. What time did Jamie say they'd be back?"

"About an hour. They should be landing now."

"Good. I'm excited to see my girls." John smiled as Mike walked up. "So, Jamie is gone to pick up the girls. Are you excited to see Ryann?"

"I'm excited because she's my friend and I think it would do her good to get away from everyday life." Mike replied sitting down by them.

"I'm sure the girls are going to love having her here." Randy replied.

"They have gotten close lately." John added.

"She's gotten pretty close to all of us." Randy said. "How can you not like her? She's smart, sweet, funny and she makes baked goods for a living?"

"You just love baked goods." John kidded him.

"Yeah, I do." He laughed.

"Let's go get some food." Mike said to them. They nodded and they headed out.

Jamie stood at the airport near baggage claim. Brandon had been dying to see Alden and he was getting a little impatient. "Calm down sweetie. She'll be here soon."

"I'm cited." He smiled big at her.

"I know baby." She laughed just as Ryann, Melody and Alden came into view. "Who is that right?" she said pointing to them. Brandon smiled and took off running toward them. He hugged Alden. "Brandon, let her breathe." She laughed and hugged Melody and Ryann. "Nice to see you guys."

"You too. I've been so looking forward to this." Melody smiled. "I missed my hubby so much."

"Spare me the details. He missed you too. Ryann, it's so good to see you."

"You too. And this little guy." She smiled picking up Brandon.

"He's been excited about this visit." Jamie laughed. "So, let's go to the hotel."

"Is Josh there?" Alden asked as they walked out to the car.

"I'm sure he is." Melody laughed. She noticed the looks from Jamie and Ryann. "What? She's in love with Josh Matthews. If Jerry or JR gave her candy, she would be in love with them."

"Mike's been looking forward to seeing you guys too."

"I missed Uncle Mike."

"And apparently my husband and son have missed Ryann."

"I brought treats for Randy."

"I swear if he'd met you first he would have married you." Jamie laughed. "That man has a sweet tooth a mile wide."

Ryann laughed too. "Then I guess it's good I brought some."

Everyone laughed as they got into the car. Once the kids were buckled in, they headed to the arena. "All of the guys at the arena." Jamie said as they drove. "They said they'd meet us there."

"Great. I can't wait to see John." Melody smiled.

"I can't wait to see daddy, uncle Mike, uncle Randy and my man, Josh." Alden said with a smile.

Ryann laugh at her as they pulled into the arena parking lot. They got out and headed inside. She didn't' know why she was nervous about seeing Mike. They walked down the halls of the arena and Jamie smiled when John and Randy came into view.

"Daddy!" Alden said running to John.

"Hey, peanut." John said picking her up. "I missed you."

"I miss you too." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

Melody smiled when she walked up. "What about me?"

"I missed you too." John said leaning in to kiss her.

"Good because I missed you." She smiled.

"Ryann, nice to see you too." John added.

"Thanks and I brought this for you guys." She said holding up the cupcakes.

"Cupcakes?" Randy asked and she nodded. "Yes, you so rule." He said taking the box.

"Let's to the locker room. Mike is there." John said as they headed to it.

Mike looked up when they walked in and smiled. His eyes went to Alden first as she squirmed down out of John's arms and ran over to him. He gave her a hug and spun her around before he put her back down. Then his eyes landed on Ryann.

"Glad you could come." He said to her.

"Well I appreciate the invite." She smiled.

"These cupcakes are awesome." Randy said walking in with Jamie and eating the cupcakes.

"Thanks, Randy." Ryann laughed.

"Did you save any for the rest of us?" Mike asked.

"One or two." Randy replied.

"One or two?" Ryann replied. "I made twenty-four cupcakes."

"I'm kidding. I only had four."

"Only four? You've been outside for two seconds."

"He unhinged his jaw and ate one whole. I don't think that he even chewed it."

"Ha, ha." He replied. "Here is the rest of them." He handed the box to Mike. "So, I have a sweet tooth. You all have had her cupcakes. They are like the best in the world."

"The best in the world?" Phil said walking up. "I have to try one of these best in the world cupcakes." He quickly grabbed one before anyone could stop him.

"Hey, he ate my cupcake." Alden whined. "I had picked that one out."

Phil looked at her. "I'm sorry short stuff. How about I bring you some M&Ms to make up for it?"

"Fine." She huffed and walked away over to her dad.

"These cupcakes are good." Phil replied.

"Thanks." Ryann replied.

"She's owes a bakery and makes the best muffins too." Jamie added.

"You can bake and you're beautiful. Sounds like my kinda girl. Would you like to hang out after the show?"

"Sorry Phil, she has plans." Mike said before anyone else said anything. "We're all going out to dinner after the show."

"Well maybe another time." He smiled and walked out.

"Well, I guess someone has an admirer." John replied. He noticed his wife's look. "Or maybe not."

"I think us all going out tonight is a great idea." Melody replied.

"Good. So, we will meet here after the show." Mike replied.

Everyone agreed and they got ready for the show. Ryann, Jamie, Jake and Alden watched the show from the locker room. After it was over and the guys were showered, they headed out to eat. Mike was glad that Ryann was there but he didn't like Phil hitting on her. He would just have to watch him.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

After the show, everyone headed back to the hotel to change and head to dinner. John looked at Melody as they got ready. "So did Phil's interest in Ryann get the results you wanted?" He said to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said as she got Alden ready for bed. She and Jamie had arranged for a babysitter for the kids.

"Really? So you didn't put Phil up to showing an interest in Ryann so Mike would get jealous."

Melody turned to her husband. "I did nothing like that. But if it did have that effect, then all the better. But I had nothing to do with Phil taking an interest in Ryann."

"I believe you." John said. "And it's going to be interesting to see how this plays out."

"Yeah it will." She smiled. "Now the sitter should be here in a minute and then we can head downstairs for dinner."

He nodded just as there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to the babysitter. "They asked you to baby-sit?" He asked the person.

"Yep." Kaitlyn said walking in.

"Kaitlyn." Alden said running up to her. "Can we watch the Grinch? And make popcorn."

"I guess so." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Thanks for doing this." Melody said walking up.

"It's not a problem."

"Well, don't let her stay up too late and eat a lot of junk food. There is pizza on the counter." Melody turned to her daughter. "Alden, behave."

"Yes mommy." She smiled.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Alden said hugging her. She then ran to John and hugged him.

John took Melody's hand and they headed out to meet up with everyone for dinner. They walked in the lobby and saw Mike and Ryann waiting.

"Where's Jamie and Randy?"

"They should be on their way down."

"So where are we going?" John asked.

"I thought this little restaurant down the road." Mike said. Phil got off the elevator at that exact moment and smiled when he saw Ryann standing there.

He walked over. "Well, we meet again beautiful." Phil said. "Can I join you guys for dinner?"

"Sorry, Phil. Not this time." Mike said as Randy and Jamie walked up. "Let's go."

They headed out and to the restaurant. They sat down and Mike looked up as Phil walked in. "Can he just take a hint?"

Everyone turned to see Phil walking in. "Take a hint about what Mike?"

"That Ryann isn't interested in him."

"Shouldn't that be her decision?" John said to him.

Jamie and Melody looked at Ryann. "Are you interested in Phil or not?"

"I talked to the guy for like two seconds. I don't really know him. I mean yeah he's cute and all but..."

"You think he's cute?"

She looked at everyone. "Yeah he's cute but I don't know him."

"Let's not play matchmaker." John said shooting a warning look to his wife and his sister.

"I agree with John. Let's enjoy this dinner." Randy added as Phil walked up.

"Guys, can I join you?" He smiled at Ryann. "I don't really want to eat alone."

"Yeah. Sure pull up a chair." Randy replied.

"Great. Thanks." He smiled and sat down by Ryann and Mike. "So, where are the kids?"

"Babysitter." Melody replied. "We wanted an adult only dinner. And I'm sure the kids are having a blast."

"Oh yeah. Pizza , desserts and movies. They're having a blast." Ryann laughed.

John and Randy both watched Mike as the waiter took their order. He was watching Phil intently.

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Phil asked looking at Ryann.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. People really love to hate you and Mike." Phil smiled.

"We're misunderstood. We are who we are and don't care what people think. For instance if I wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight, I wouldn't care that there were a table full of people sitting here with you. I'd just tell you." Mike rolled his eyes and huffed. Jamie and Melody looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Well who knew the best in the world could actually be a little romantic." John said.

"Ha, ha." Phil replied. "I can be romantic. And she is very beautiful."

Mike couldn't believe that Phil was flirting with Ryann. He didn't like it at all.

"How about we go out for a cup of coffee or something after dinner? Just you and me?"

Melody and Jamie looked at Ryann. "Actually, Phil. Ryann and I were going out for coffee together." Mike replied. "I guess you will have to wait."

"I didn't realize you guys were a couple."

"We're not."

"Then shouldn't that be her decision?"

"Ryann, why don't you come to the ladies room with me and Jamie?" Ryann excused herself.

"You trying to cock block me for a reason?" Phil asked. John and Randy looked at each other.

"She's not your type."

"Yeah. She is. She's beautiful, got a great smile and she makes the most amazing cupcakes. But if you like her, I'll back off."

"She and I are friends." Mike replied.

"Then why should it matter if I take her out."

"Yeah Mike. What should it matter? Unless you like her." Randy said. John looked at Randy.

"I like her. She's my friend."

"Good. Then she can go for coffee with me after dinner right? I mean since you don't have any romantic interest in her."

"Yeah right." Mike replied.

"So, what's up with you and Phil?" Melody asked when they came out of the stalls. "Are you going to go have coffee with him?"

"I don't know."

"You have to go. Look, I think Mike might like you and the only way for him to admit it is for you to go out with Phil. It'll drive him crazy."

Jamie looked at Melody and then Ryann. "You will have to excuse Melody. She is like the matchmaker of the group. If you want to go out with Phil, go because you want to not because you want to make Mike jealous if you do. But it's all up to you."

"Mike and I are friends. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt him."

"You like him don't you?"

"Yes, I like Mike. We are friends."

"No, you like him as more than a friend." Melody smiled.

Ryann looked at Melody and then Jamie. "Alright. I do like him but he isn't ready for anything. He is still grieving his wife."

"But he likes you. That's obvious."

"As a friend. I can't push him into something he's not ready for. And Phil is a nice enough guy. Maybe I will have coffee with him."

Melody looked at Jamie and then at Ryann. "I think you should do what you want. Maybe it would be nice to have coffee with him. I mean, it's just coffee. I think you should do what you want with this situation."

They walked back to the table and both Mike ad Phil smiled as Ryann approached.

"So, how about that coffee?" Phil asked. Ryann smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Great." He smiled.

Mike couldn't believe that she accepted the date with him. "I'm going to head back to the hotel. It's been a long day." He said getting up. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Sure." John said as he left. He turned to Melody. "Are you ready to head back?"

"Yes, I don't want Alden to annoy Kaitlyn." Melody laughed. She turned to the others. "We will see you guys tomorrow for breakfast." She hugged Ryann. "I want details."

Ryann laughed and nodded. The others left leaving Ryann and Phil. "Well, are you ready to head out?"

"Sure." She smiled and they headed out too.

Mike watched as they walked out. What bothered him so much about Ryann and Phil? He couldn't say. They were friends. Why would he have an issue with it? That was one question he couldn't or wasn't ready to answer.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

"You own a bakery? Oh My God! Marry me." Phil said smiling. She laughed and sipped her coffee and he laughed too. "Those cupcakes were amazing.

"Sorry. No marriage for cupcakes." She laughed. "And besides you stole that cupcake from a child."

"Oh, I'll make that up to her. Alden is easy. A pretty doll or an outfit, and all is forgiven."

"I see you can charm ladies of all ages."

"Yes, I can." He smiled. "Is it working on you?"

"Maybe." She said smiling. "Maybe not."

He smiled at her. "I see. I'm going to have to work for you huh." He flirted. "Well, I will have to bring out my arsenal of charm."

"You have an arsenal of charms?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Can't wait to see where this goes."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Take it however you want." He smiled.

"You're feisty. I like that. Challenge accepted. Prepare to be wooed." She laughed as he stood up to pay for their coffee. "Ready to head out of here."

"Yes." She smiled and they headed out and toward the hotel.

"So, how about another date? Dinner? Just you and me. Not the whole crew."

"Let me think about it?"

"Alright." He said as they walked into the hotel. He walked her up to the room. "I really did have a great time tonight."

"Me too." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." He said before walking away. She smiled and headed into her room.

"Do you think Ryann and Phil are having a good time?" Melody asked John as they were lying in bed. Alden was finally asleep.

"I'm sure they are."

"Do you think she likes him?"

"Maybe she does." John said to her. "Mel, I know you want Mike to be with Ryann. But you can't rush them and you have to let things go at their own pace."

"I know and I'm not going to push them. I'm going to let things out play. I promise."

"Good." He said before kissing her. "Because if you do push, I will punish you."

"Really?" She smiled. "And what would this punishment entail?"

He smiled and kissed her and they were soon making love.

Ryann stood outside her room and smiled to herself.

"You look like you had a good time."

She turned to the voice. "I did have a good time. It was nice to get out."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know. He asked me out again. And I told him I had to think about it."

"Do you really like him?"

"He's nice. Why does it matter, Mike?"

"I just don't know if Phil is the right guy for you to be going out with. He doesn't have the best track record." Mike replied.

"People can change. He told me all about those relationships. There's more to it."

"I just...I don't want you with him."

"Why?"

"Because I want you with me."

She looked at him shocked. Had he just said that? "You want me with you? Like really with you?"

He walked over to her and brushed hair out of her face before he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was a little surprised when the door opened and they walked inside her room. She pulled away from him. "Mike..."

"I know that I'm a little nervous about this and I know that it might not work out. But I want us to try. I want us to give this a shot."

"Are you just saying that because you don't want me to see Phil anymore?"

"Maybe a little. But there's more to it. When you agreed to go have coffee with him, it was like something inside me...snapped. Like it finally clicked why I go by the bakery every day and why we talk all the time and why I wonder what you're doing when you're not with me. How I wonder if you're okay when I haven't talked to you. It's because somehow along the way, I think I fell in love with you. And I don't want to rush into this. I want to take things slow. I think that's the best thing we can do."

Ryann looked at him as he poured out his heart to her as well as his fears. She walked over to him and leaned in and kissed him. She understood his fears but she understood his heart more. She felt him deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

She pulled away. "If we're going to do this, the relationship I mean. We've got to stop this now."

He looked at her. "I don't understand. Why do we have to stop if we are going to try for a relationship? Is it because of Phil?"

"No. This has nothing to do with Phil. A relationship is more than just sex. I mean that's a big step to take and you said you wanted to take things slow. I just don't think the timing is right. We need to spend time together as a couple and slowly build up to it. I don't want us to go from zero to sixty right off the bat and then it all fall apart."

"You're right." He said stepping away. "I wasn't thinking."

"I know." She smiled. "I figured as much. Mike, we do need to take this slow. We have time. I know based on things, that's weird to say. But I do believe we have time to take this slow and build something. Something that will last and not be based on physical attraction or anything physical."

"We go home in two days. Go on a date with me then."

She smiled at him. "I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great." He kissed her once more before walking to the door. "Ryann, I'm glad we're giving this a shot."

"Me too." She smiled as he walked out. She was shocked by the turn of events. She didn't think Mike was ready to move on from his wife. But then again, the heart heals when it does.

Mike walked back to his room, a huge smile on his face. He never thought he would feel that way again after Nikki but somehow when he wasn't looking, Ryann made her way into his heart. He knew Nikki would want him to move on and he felt he was ready to.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike walked down to breakfast the next morning, the same smile on his face. He saw everyone at the restaurant having breakfast. He walked into the restaurant and headed over to the table.

"Good morning all." He said sitting by Alden. "And a special good morning to my favorite little girl."

"You're happy." Randy said to him.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"No reason." John added. "You just look more happy than usual.'

"Uncle Mike, did you see Ryann today?" Alden asked. "She always makes you happy."

"No, I haven't seen her yet this morning." He said tickling Alden who giggled. About that time Ryann walked into the restaurant with Phil who nodded and smiled before he hugged her and walked away. Ryann walked over to the table and smiled at Mike who got up from the booth and let her sit down. "Did he take it okay?"

"Yes. He understood." She smiled.

"What's going on here?" Melody asked. "And do not say nothing. I'm not your typical dumb blond, you know." Ryann looked at Mike and smiled. "Oh My God! You guys are dating aren't you?"

"Yes we are."

"I knew it." Melody said with a smile. "I'm so excited for you two. This is in Mike's words, awesome."

"Mel, we are taking it slow. We haven't even been on a date yet. But we are when we get back."

"Aww, you guys! That's awesome." Melody said.

John laughed at his wife. "Mel just excited. She'll calm down."

Both Ryann and Mike laughed. "Uncle Mike, if you marry Ryann, will I still be your favorite girl?" Alden asked.

He smiled. "You'll always be my favorite girl." Alden smiled. "Besides, a little birdie told me you're going to marry Josh anyway."

"Well he gives me chocolate all the time." She smiled. "And he's handsome."

"So, you're going to throw me over for a guy who gives you chocolate."

"It's really good chocolate though. The other day he gave me a Reese's Cup that was huge."

"I still don't think he's good enough for you but then again, your dad will agree with me that nobody ever will be."

"But Josh is nice."

"Let's stop with the guy talk please." John said to them. "I don't want to think about my little girl dating or anything."

"Typical dad response."

"Why don't you guys go on a date while you're here? Why wait? And you can still go on a date when we go back home too."

Ryann and Mike looked at each other. "That's up to Ryann. If she wants to go out tonight, we can. If she wants to wait until we get back home, that's okay too. There is no rush."

"I was just saying." Melody replied.

"I agree with Mel." Jamie said to them. "Why wait?"

Mike looked at Ryann. Alden sighed. "What my rude Uncle Mike is trying to say is will you go out with him?"

Ryann smiled. "Well if he asked me, I will."

"Okay, then will you go out with me?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I will."

"I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds great."

"Good. Then we girls are going shopping. So you guys have fun." Melody said kissing John and grabbing Alden from her seat.

"Mommy, I want to stay with Daddy."

Melody looked at John. "Do you want her today?"

"Well, I'll take her." John smiled as Melody put Alden back in the chair.

"Be good for daddy." She kissed her on head and headed out with Jamie and Ryann.

Phil walked over to the table and sat down. "So, you and Ryann huh? That's fantastic man."

"Thanks."

"Just make sure you hang on to her. If you ever let her go, I'll make her mine."

"I will keep that in mind." He said turning to John. "So, what is our plan today since the girls are out shopping."

"Let's go to the zoo." Alden said to them. "I want to see Zebras daddy."

"The zoo sounds nice."

"Yay!" Alden said. "I can't wait to see the Zebras. I tried to talk mommy and daddy into getting me a Zebra for a pet. But they said no."

"Baby, we talked about that. You know Zebras are meant to be in the wild or the zoo. They wouldn't do well as a pet."

"Then how about a baby lion like Simba. He's cute."

"No." John said to her. "No zoo animals as pets." He stood up. "Now, let's head to the zoo so you can see the animals."

"Okay." She said getting up too.

Jamie and Melody looked at Ryann as they got out of the car at the mall. "Knowing Mike, it'll be something a little classy but secluded enough to where you guys can still talk. So you'll definitely need a new dress."

"Nothing too revealing." Ryann said as they walked into the mall. "This is our technical first date. And I don't want anything too revealing."

"Alright. Nothing revealing. We got it." Jamie laughed.

"You're nervous." Melody said smiling.

"A little. I mean this is the first date I've been on since Jack's death."

"Mike's a great guy and he won't hurt you." Jamie said. "How'd this whole thing come about anyway?"

"I got back from coffee with Phil and he kissed me on the cheek. Mike was waiting outside my room and asked me if I was going to see him again. I told him I had thought about it. He told me he didn't think I should. That he didn't want me with Phil. He wanted me with him. And then he kissed me."

"I knew he liked you." Melody smiled. "This is so awesome."

Ryann laughed. "It's just one date Mel. It doesn't mean we're going to get married or anything."

"I know but this is a step in the right direction for both of you. I think it's great."

"I never thought I'd be attracted to anyone after Jack. But Mike is smart, charming, funny. And he's pretty cute right?"

"Yes. He's cute." Jamie replied. "And you need something special to wear." She picked up a red silk dress that was low cut in the front. "This is perfect."

"Don't you think it's a little too low cut." Ryann said as she took the dress from her.

"No. It's perfect." Melody smiled. "Just try it."

"Alright." Ryann laughed and took the dress from her and headed into the dressing room. She slipped on the dress and stepped out.

"It's perfect." Melody smiled. "I mean it's perfect."

Jamie smiled too. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Mel. That dress looks amazing on you. It's definitely the one you should wear."

"Oh, I do look pretty hot don't I?"

"Yes, you do. And that is the perfect dress for tonight." Melody smiled.

"I think I'll get it." Ryann smiled.

"Now, we need shoes to match." Jamie said taking her hand. "Let's go."

Ryann smiled. She was glad that she was bonding with the girls. It had been a long time since she had gone shopping with the girls to shop. And it felt nice. It definitely made her a little less nervous about her date.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike stood in his room later that night getting ready under Melody's watchful eye. "Mel, you're making me nervous."

"I don't mean too." Melody laughed. "I just want to make sure you look nice. This is your first official date."

He turned to John. "How can one person be so excited about someone else's personal life?"

John smiled. "I don't know why you're shocked. You know Mel."

"Yeah." Mike laughed. "Well what do you think?"

"You look handsome."

He smiled. "Thanks. I hope Ryann thinks so."

"Oh she will." Melody smiled. "She will think you're the most handsome man in the world."

"Hey." John said to his wife.

Melody leaned in and kissed him. "I said Ryann would think he's the most handsome man. To me, there is no one more handsome then you." He smiled and kissed her back.

"Okay, I'm going to go. Mel, thanks for everything."

"No problem." Melody smiled as he walked out.

Ryann looked at herself in the mirror and took a breath. "Would you relax? You look beautiful." Jamie said to her.

"I'm just nervous.'

"You shouldn't be. This date is going to be wonderful."

"I hope so." She said as there was a knock on the door. Jamie smiled.

"He's here."

Ryann took a breath and opened the door. "Wow you look beautiful." Mike said when she opened the door.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go." He smiled and offered her his arm. She took it and they headed out. "So where are we going?"

"This little restaurant I know. I got us a nice quiet table in the back."

She smiled as he opened the door to the car. They were soon on their way to the restaurant. They pulled up and headed into the restaurant.

They were seated at the table and Mike ordered some wine. "They have great salmon here if you like fish."

"I love salmon." She said smiling.

"And they have dessert. Probably not nearly as good as yours but we can try it if you want."

"Sure." She smiled as she looked over the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter said walking up.

" I think I will have the salmon with steam vegetables."

"I'll have the steak medium." Mike replied.

"Great." He said taking their menus and walking away.

"So, what dessert do you like?" Ryann asked Mike.

"The brownie is good as is the cheesecake. And they have a really good warm apple crisp."

"You've eaten here a lot."

"A couple of times. It's one of my favorites when I'm in town." He smiled. The waiter soon brought their dinner.

"This looks wonderful." She said as he placed it on the table.

They ate dinner and continued talking. "So how did you and Jack meet?" he asked. She smiled and took a sip of her wine before she looked at him.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you. But then you have to tell me about you and Nikki." He nodded.

"Deal. So, how did you meet him? And what it love at first sight?"

"I don't know about that." She laughed.

"So, how did you meet?"

"In college. He just kept showing up in random places were he knew I would be. He kept asking me out. He was persistent. I finally have in. We dated for three years before he proposed. The wedding took a year and a half to plan and we had the accident hours after the wedding."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay. It made me the person I am today." She smiled. "So, how did you and Nikki meet?"

He laughed. "Through matchmaker Melody. She and John had just gotten engaged and were planning their wedding. Nikki was Melody's friend from college. We were introduced at the rehearsal dinner and then we were paired up in the wedding. We started talking and before long we were in love."

"And Mel set that up?"

"Oh yeah. She made sure me and Nikki were paired up. But we knew. The minute we started dancing at the wedding reception, that was it for me. I knew I wanted to marry her."

"Sounds like you guys were meant to be."

"I thought so but I guess our time together was suppose to be short." He said. "That's what Mel says. She has this theory that everything is mapped out in our life. That we all have a road we follow. And every choice we make takes us down the road. We either take the easy one or the hard one. But no matter which, we end up where we were suppose to."

"That's an interesting theory and a nice thought."

"Yeah. You know Mel. Ever the romantic." He laughed. "But I like the theory though. So, what about you? Do you have a life theory or do you just believe what happens happens and it's not part of some big plan?"

"I believe everything happens for a reason. We don't see the reason right away sometimes, but it's there."

"I like that." He said as the waiter brought the check. "How about we take a walk through the city? Look at the lights? This city is beautiful at night."

"Sounds great to me." Ryann said. They got up from the table and he took her hand in his. She smiled at him and they walked out of the restaurant.

John and Melody sat in their room waiting on the pizza to get there. Alden was playing with her dolls. There was a knock at the door and John opened it a little confused as to why Phil was standing there.

"Phil, hey man what's up?"

"Alden invited me to dinner." John turned to look at Alden.

"Alden?"

"What? I'm not mad at Phil anymore. He's very sweet."

"So I did a good job?"

"A good job of what?" Phil looked past John and to Alden.

"You little sneak. You told me you told them and they were okay with it."

"What did you do Alden Nicole?" Melody asked.

"Nothing. I just asked Phil to ask Aunt Ryann out so it would make Uncle Mike mad and he'd realize he loves her."

"Alden Nicole Cena." Melody said to her daughter.

John looked at his wife and then his daughter. "Well baby, I guess we know she got more than her looks from you." He laughed. "She also got your matchmaking."

Melody laughed in spite of things. "I can't believe you." She said to her daughter as there was a knock on the door.

"I will get that." John said walking over and opening it. He paid the pizza guy and came back to the room.

Melody sat Alden sitting on the bed and Phil was sitting in the chair by the table. "Baby, you can't force people together. Especially Uncle Mike."

"But he was sad before Aunt Ryann. Now he isn't."

"I know. But no more matchmaking."

"Okay."

"Alright. Now let's eat some pizza."

John had to laugh as they ate pizza. Alden was eating and talking to Phil about everything and anything. He couldn't believe that Alden asked Phil to help get Ryann and Mike together. She really was her mother's daughter.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike and Ryann walked back toward the hotel and stopped at the door to her room. "I'll see you for breakfast?" He asked. She nodded smiling. "Good." He smiled too.

"I had a great time tonight. I can't wait to do it again."

"We head home tomorrow. You wanna go out tomorrow night?" She smiled and nodded. "We can talk about it on the plane." She nodded again. He leaned in and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight Ryann."

"Goodnight Mike." She smiled and headed into her room.

Mike smiled as he walked the hall to his room. He was glad that he took the chance and asked her out. He really liked her and maybe everyone was right. It was time to move on.

Melody looked at John after Phil left and Alden was asleep. "Can you believe our daughter set Mike up?"

"Yes I can because she's your daughter." He smiled. "And matchmaking runs in her blood."

"Oh really?" Melody laughed.

"Yes. Think about it. You set up Mike and Nikki. You helped with Randy and Jamie. And you have done a lot to try to get Mike and Ryann together just like our daughter."

"And Jamie...don't forget Jamie."

"Jamie was following your lead." John countered. He smiled and pulled her to him. "You're a matchmaker baby. Just like our daughter. Get use to it." He said before kissing her. "So, Alden is asleep. What do you say we try for another one?"

"You really want another baby?"

"Yes. I do. Do you?"

"I could do with another one." She smiled. "So, let's get started since we got this suite with two rooms." He smiled and they headed into their room across from Alden's.

Mike woke up the next morning and walked to Ryann's room and knocked. She answered the door a few minutes later and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. "Good Morning. You look beautiful today."

"Thanks. You look handsome as always." He smiled.

"Let me get your luggage and we can ride to the airport together. We're seat mates."

"I wondered who set that up?" She smiled.

"I know." He laughed as he grabbed the bags. "Let's go." She nodded and they headed out.

Melody and John were at the airport with Alden waiting on everyone else. "Mommy, look Uncle Mike and Aunt Ryann are coming. My plan worked."

"Alden, don't push." Melody warned. John couldn't help but laugh. "Don't laugh Cena."

"Relax, baby." He said kissing her.

"Can't you do that in private?" Mike said to them as he and Ryann walked up.

"We could but then you wouldn't be grossed out." John said laughing.

"Uncle Mike." Alden said running up to him. "Did you and Aunt Ryann have a fun date?"

"It was great." Mike replied.

"I knew it. I'm so good." Alden smiled. "I'm the best in the world."

"What are you talking about Alden?" Mike asked.

"I asked Phil to ask Aunt Ryann out so you would see how much you love her and be happy."

Mike looked at her. "Really? You set it up? Without your mom's help?"

"Yes. Mommy had no idea." Alden smiled. "And I'm the best in the world at it like Uncle Phil and Uncle Chris. Because you guys are together."

Mike laughed. "If you're this bad now, I dread it when you get older."

"Welcome to the club." John added. "You know she gets this from you know who over here."

"Of course." Mike laughed.

"You guys just don't understand." Melody said as Ryann sat down by her. "It's in a woman's nature to want everyone to be as happy as she is. It's the same sometimes when they're miserable. They want everyone miserable. Just how it goes."

"Is there anything you can't explain away?" John asked his wife.

"Nope." She said smiling as their flight was called. "Alden, let's board the plane."

"Okay. Am I sitting with you and daddy or where?"

"Yes you're sitting with me and daddy." Melody said as they sat down in first class. She smiled when she saw Mike and Ryann sit in front of them.

Mike smiled when he heard Alden giggle as he leaned over and kissed Ryann. "She really is a handful." Ryann smiled.

"She is." Mike replied. "I think Melody ate way too much Chocolate and Chinese food while she was pregnant."

"I heard that Mizanin." Melody said.

He laughed and turned to Ryann. "So, what did you want to do when we get back?"

"How about we watch a movie at my house. I'll cook." Ryann said.

"You're going to make me fat."

"You can always come up with ways to work it off." Randy said from across the aisle.

"And what ways would that be?" Mike asked.

"Oh I think you know." Randy smiled. "The best workout."

Mike looked back over at Ryann. "There's an idea."

"Sorry sweetie we're not there yet."

"Not where yet?" They heard from in front of them. "Not where yet mommy?"

Melody looked at Mike and Ryann and then at Alden. "They aren't in that special place of a relationship where you sleepover."

"Adults have sleepovers?"

"Yes, they do." Melody replied. "When you're in a relationship and you love that person, you like to sleep over with them and you watch movies and eat yummy food. And you do adult things that you will know about later on."

"Much, much later." John said

"Oh okay." She said going back to her doll.

John looked at Randy and Mike. "You both need to be more careful with what you talk about. She's at that age."

"Sorry, John." Mike replied. "I promise to watch it from now on."

"Thanks." The rest of the flight was quiet. Mike and Ryann shared a cab to their apartment building and walked up. "Did you wanna come in?" He asked.

"I'm actually kinda tired. I was thinking of taking a nap."

"Alright. How about dinner tonight once we're both rested?"

"I would like that." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will see you later." He said as they got to their apartments and each headed in their own.

He put his stuff down and flipped down on the couch and sighed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and his head shot up when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door smiling. "Couldn't wait till later?"

"Just realized that I don't see why we can't nap together. As long as we realize it's just a nap." She said walking in.

"Agreed. Just a nap." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. "And maybe a little more of that."

"Maybe a little." She smiled and kissed him again. He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. They laid down on the bed and were soon both asleep.

Mike woke up a few hours later and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping. He shifted a little bit which caused her to wake up.

"Were you looking at me?" She asked him.

"Yeah sorry. You just seemed so peaceful and you looked so beautiful."

"You're just a flatter." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her. "You make it easy."

"You're a sweet talker aren't you?"

"Just for you." He smiled. "Now about we get ready and head out to dinner?"

She nodded and headed over to her place to get ready. She was really looking forward to the date.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Half an hour later, they met just outside their apartment doors. Mike smiled when she came out. She looked so beautiful. "Ready for a romantic filled date?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Yes." She smiled and took his arm. They walked to the elevator and headed out to the car. "So romantic filled? What exactly do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise but I have a wonderful evening planned." He smiled as he opened the door of the car and they were soon on their way. She wondered what exactly he had planned. She was excited and nervous. They pulled to the bakery and she looked at him.

"What are we doing here?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?!"

"Yes, a surprise." He said as he got out of the car and walked around to open her door. He offered her his hand when he opened it. "Shall we?"

She smiled and took his hand and they headed to the bakery. She was excited to know what the surprise was. He unlocked the door and they walked in. There was a single table set up near the back. "You brought me to the bakery for dinner?"

"Yes." He smiled. They walked to the table and she smiled when she saw the table set with two plates of pasta. "I had everything catered in as I'm not the best cook. So, I'm sure you will love it."

"How'd you get in here to do this?"

"Your friend helped me." He smiled and pulled out her chair. "I hope that's okay. Don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad." She smiled as she sat down.

"Great. Now let's enjoy this part of the surprise."

"This is only part one?" She asked. He nodded.

"There's a lot more to come." She smiled when he said that. She wondered what exactly he had planned. This was so much more than she had thought he would do for a date.

"You look beautiful by the way." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look handsome." He smiled.

He took the lid off the plates and she smiled when she saw her favorite Italian meal. They ate and made small talk. She wanted to know what the rest of the surprise was.

"Well, dinner was wonderful." She said afterwards. "Do I get a hint at the other surprise?"

"Nope. Not yet."

"Alright." She smiled. "So, where is this surprise?"

He clapped his hands and music started to play softly. He held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her close as the music played. She rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music. It was perfect. Peaceful and perfect.

"So do you like your surprise?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her

"Yes, it's perfect." She smiled. He smiled and leaned and kissed her.

"Good." He pulled away and got out the present he had for her. "And this is the last surprise. I hope you like it."

She opened the box and smiled at the necklace with the cupcake charm. "It's beautiful." She said. "Can you help me out it on?" He nodded and helped her put it on. She turned to look at him and leaned in kissing him. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "So, this has been a great date right?"

"One of the best I've ever had." She said smiling

"Good. So, how about another one? Maybe tomorrow night? Dinner and movie this time?"

"How about I cook for you?"

"That sounds great." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "You wanna come back to my place and watch a movie?"

"Sure." She said as they headed out of the bakery.

They headed back to the apartment and headed in. "You can pick out the movie." He said as they sat there. She picked a movie and they settled on the couch together.

She rested her head on his shoulder as the movie started. She felt him put his arm around her and pulled her close. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled when she felt him deepen the kiss. They were soon making out on the sofa like teenagers. She felt his hands on her as they kissed.

She pulled away and looked at him. "I thought we were taking this slow."

"We are." He smiled. "We are just making out. It doesn't have to go any further until we're sure."

She smiled. "I think I better go."

"You could stay. We can sleep. Just sleep." She looked at him. "I promise. Just sleep. Stay here tonight, please."

She hesitated for a minute before she answered. "Alright. Just sleep."

He smiled and lead her to the bedroom giving her a t-shirt to wear. He left the room for her to change.

Ryann stood in the room changing clothes. She knew nothing would happen because they were taking their relationship slow but she was still nervous about this. e knocked on the door and she told him it was okay to come in. He entered the room in his pajama pants and nothing else.

"Which side do you prefer?" He asked her. "You pick first."

"The left if you don't mind."

She smiled. "I actually sleep on the right."

"Great. Then we each will have the side we like." She replied as they got into the bed. He turned the light off and pulled her to him. She snuggled close to him and breathed in his scent. She soon found herself fast asleep.

"I wonder how the date is going." Jamie asked Randy as they got ready for bed.

"I'm sure the date is going fine. You and Melody are really involved in Mike's love life."

"We just want him to be happy." She looked at Randy. "What?"

"There is more to this. What makes you and Melody so involved in Mike's life."

She sighed and sat down on the bed. "We feel guilty. Incredibility guilty."

"Why?" He said sitting by her.

"Because if it hadn't been for us, Chris wouldn't have shot her. She died because of me and Melody. Mike is without her because of us. So we want him to be happy again."

He wrapped his arms around her. "None of that was your fault."

"It was. Melody and I feel so guilty. The three of us were held together and only two of us made it out. It just isn't fair that Mike is without her."

"It's not your or Mel's fault. Chris was crazy and unstable. He would have killed Nikki no matter what. That was his plan. He planned to kill her and nothing was going to stop him." Randy wrapped his arms around her. "You saw how badly he attacked her before. He thought he'd killed her then."

She sighed as she hugged him tight. "We just want Mike happy."

"And he will be when he's ready. And if it's with Ryann, then it will work out. But you or Mel can't rush it. Things have to happen on their own."

"I know that." Jamie said

"Then you and Mel need to let things go." She nodded and they laid down and were soon asleep.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

A few weeks later, things were going well between Mike and Ryann. They had a few dates a week and he'd decided to start traveling more with the company. His friends were glad to see the change in him.

"So, Mike, what plans do you and Ryann have tonight?" John asked as the guys sat in the locker room. The girls were in catering.

"Since we are so close to home, she's going to teach me how to cook."

"That's a good thing right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah it is." Mike replied. "I like spending time with her.'

"That's great. Let's hope that keeps Mel and Jamie off your back." Randy said without thinking.

"What do you mean?"

Randy looked at him and John. "Umm, nothing."

"No." Mike said. "What do you mean off my back?"

Randy sighed. "Jamie and Melody feel guilty about what happened with Nikki. They blame themselves. So they made it their mission to see that you're happy again." He looked from Mike to John. "They feel very guilty."

"It wasn't their fault. They had no control over the situation."

"I told Jamie that. But I'm not sure it really sank in for her. And I haven't spoken to Melody about things." He replied. "I can only tell you what Jamie told me. That she and Melody blame themselves for what happened. I guess they have all this time and never said anything."

"I'll talk to them."

"I think that would help." Randy said as the door opened.

"Is everyone decent in here?" Jamie asked.

"Well we're dressed anyway." Randy said causing her to roll her eyes.

"We just wanted to make sure there was nothing that would scar the children." Melody said walking in with Alden.

"Nope, not a thing." John smiled as Alden ran up to him. "We were just talking to Mike about his date with Ryann."

"So things are still going really well or you guys?"

"Yeah. Things are great. We're taking things slow and getting to know each other. And I appreciate the fact that you both want me to be happy. But you can stop blaming yourselves. What happened to Nikki was not your fault. Either one of you."

Melody looked at Jamie who looked at Randy. "You told him what we talked about?" She asked her husband. "That was between you and me."

"He needed to know. I'm worried about what carrying around this guilt is doing to both of you."

"We're fine." Jamie replied.

"Are you really?" John asked them before looking at his wife. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because there was nothing to tell. I'm fine."

"That's crap and you know it."

Melody sighed. "Alden, why don't you go play with your doll on the sofa?"

"Okay, mommy." She said taking it.

Melody looked at John. "I'm fine. I just want Mike happy again. And Ryann does that for him. So, the other stuff doesn't matter."

"The fact that there's other stuff is a big damn deal."

Melody sighed. "I would prefer not to talk about this in front of Alden. We can talk later."

"No, we will talk now. We have put this off for too long." He looked at Mike. "Go on your date with Ryann. I mean Mike go." He nodded and headed out. John turned to Randy and Jamie. "Can you guys take Alden?"

"Sure." Jamie said walking over to her niece. She took her hand and headed out.

John turned to Melody once everyone was gone. "Mel, why didn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"Because it's not important."

"Yes, it is." He sighed and sat down on the sofa in the room. "Melody, it's not healthy to keep that inside. What happen to Nikki wasn't your fault?"

"Yes, it was." She said as she sat down by him. "It is my fault. I'm the one who left the arena that day. I'm the one who told Nikki we need to go. To save Jamie. I should have waited for you and the others. It's my fault more than it is Jamie's. And now I'm trying to fix it. If I can help Mike be happy again, then I will have some peace about what I did that day."

John wrapped his arms around her. "Baby none of this was your fault. You didn't know the text wasn't from Jamie. And none of us knew that Stephen was working with Chris. You guys keep telling Mike that none of this was his fault and he needs to make peace with it. Listen to your own advice." He pulled away and looked at her. "Mel, it wasn't your fault. Chris was unstable and he was going to do whatever he wanted. He almost killed you and Jamie as well. This is all his fault. And he's paying for it I'm sure. He's in hell where he belongs. It's been over two years, it's time to move on. Really move on and make peace with it."

"And if I can't?"

"I know you can. Mike doesn't blame you or Jamie. Mel, it's time." She sighed and nodded. "Are you being truthful? Can you really let this go?"

"I can try okay. That's all I can do. Try to move on."

"Good." He said kissing her. "Now, we have a little girl to pick up and then we are heading home."

Mike walked into Ryann's apartment and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood at the stove and kissed her on the back of the neck. "You look and smell amazing as always." He whispered. "So what are you going to teach me to cook tonight?"

"Something simple. Spaghetti with meatballs."

"I can't start with something harder?" He asked.

She laughed and kissed him. "No. You start with the easy stuff first. So spaghetti and meatballs is what we're making."

"Okay. Where do we start?"

"Well, we boil water and then put the noodles in it. I figured it would be easier if we used box noodles instead of trying to get you to make your own."

"Alright. I trust you."

"But we are making sauce from scratch and garlic bread."

"Sounds yum." He replied. "So, can put the noodles in the water."

"Yes." She smiled. "You can break them up or leave them long. It depends on how you want your pasta."

"Alright." He said breaking them in half.

"Put some salt and drop of vegetable oil in the water. It keeps them from sticking." She said to him. "Then you drop the noodles into the water and let them boil."

"Alright." He said as he dropped the noodles in.

"Great. Now, we will start on the sauce." She smiled. "We take some fresh tomatoes first." He looked over at her and smiled as she started to cut the tomatoes. He placed his hand over hers and she turned to look at him and he leaned in and kissed her. "You know this isn't part of the cooking process." She smiled.

"We can make our own cooking process."

She raised her eyebrows. "You think we're ready for that?"

"Don't you? Aren't you ready to take this to the next level?"

"And what would this next level Intel exactly?" She said. He turned her around to face him and kissed her again deeply as he ran his hands up her sides gently.

"We start with some of that. And then I move down and kiss your neck, get you out of these clothes and we spend the rest of the night locked away in your bedroom, tangled up in the sheets."

She pulled away and looked at him. "Are you really ready for that?"

"I want to be with you. You want to be with me too right?"

"Of course I do. But this is a big step."

"Yes it is." He said looking at her. "I want to be with you and I think we're ready for the next step. But if you're unsure, we can wait. Nothing needs to be decided tonight. I just thought we should talk about the possibility of taking things further."

"Let's just see where the night takes us okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her before they went back to cooking. He wasn't trying to rush her into anything. He just believed that they were ready to take the next step. He felt he was ready to move on from Nikki and take the next step.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike looked at Ryann after they'd finished dinner and were doing the dishes. "So, did you like my meal?" He asked her.

"It was good. So I guess we can move to teach you more things to cook."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Maybe we can tackle chicken stir fry next." She said.

"Are you going to teach me to bake?"

"I haven't decided yet." She said.

"Is there anything I could do to convince you?"

"I don't know. But I think maybe you need to cool off some." She said as she squirted him with the sprayer.

"Oh you are so getting it now." He said picking up a spray bottle of water that was nearby. "Let's see how you like it."

He sprayed her trying to dodge the sprayer on the sink and finally got close enough to disarm her and pull her to him. He ran his finger through her wet hair and leaned in kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. She moaned a little as she felt his hands come up her sides and rest under her breasts. She grabbed his hand and led him toward the bedroom.

Once they were there, they continued to kiss shedding their clothes as they did. They laid back on the bed and he wasted no time in burying himself inside her. He lost himself in the moment, in the passion between them. He hadn't felt anything like this since the first time with Nikki and he looked forward to seeing where this took them. Afterwards, they laid there in her bed, wrapped in each other's arms, both exhausted. He ran his hand down her side and kissed her on the forehead. She looked at him and decided that it was time to tell him what she'd been feeling these last few weeks. What she knew in her heart to be true. She was about to drift off content that this was the start of something amazing between them.

"I love you Mike." She said softly, her eyes almost closed.

"I love you too Nikki." She heard him say.

She held in her tears as they laid there and he drifted off to sleep. She slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She didn't stop the tears this time. He had been thinking about his dead wife while making love to her. She really thought he was ready to move on but now she didn't think so. And she felt the deep hurt inside her. She sighed and washed her face before she walked out into the living room. She got comfortable on the sofa and was soon asleep. She just wanted to forget everything.

Mike woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. He looked around and wondered where Ryann was. He got up and slid on his underwear and walked into the living room. He saw her asleep on the couch and walked over to her smiling. He kissed her which woke her up.

"I wondered where you were." He said when she did. "I woke up and you were gone."

"I just felt like watching some TV and didn't want to wake you." She said as she got up and walked past him into the kitchen.

He followed her wondering what was going on. "Ryann is something wrong?" He asked when he walked into the kitchen. "You seem different than did you last night."

"Do I ?"

"Yeah you do."

"How would Nikki have reacted? Because she was who you whispered I love you to last night before you went to sleep."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"After we made love, you said I love you Nikki. You weren't even thinking about me. You were thinking about her. Do you know how that makes me feel? You were the one who said you were ready to move. But you aren't. Do you know how much it hurt for you to say that?"

"You...you must have misunderstood me."

"So now I'm stupid on top of it all? Fantastic. Just go Mike. And I don't mean for just a little while. You're not ready for this. For us."

"I am ready. Ryann, please." He said taking her hand. "I'm ready for us."

"No, you aren't. Please go, Mike." She said closing her eyes. "Go and leave me alone. We can't be together. You need to go." She pulled away and walked to the front door. She opened it and looked at him. "Go."

"Alright. Let me get my clothes and I'll go." He said softly as he walked past her and got his clothes from the bedroom. He walked out of her apartment and turned to the door but she slammed it before he could say anything. He turned around to his own apartment door and was about to open it when Randy, John, Melanie, Jamie and the kids got off the elevator.

"Uncle Mike." Alden said running up.

"We came to see you and Ryann." Melody said to him as she walked up behind Alden. She looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I think Ryann and I just broke up."

"What happened?" Jamie asked. "Everything was going good."

"It's a bit of a story. Let's go inside." He said opening the door. Jamie and Melody told the kids to go play while the adults talked.

"Alright, what happened?" Jamie asked.

"We had our cooking lesson last night and everything was great. We did the dishes, got in a water fight. Then we made love. And as we were laying there, she told me she loved me. My response was apparently I love you too Nikki."

John and Randy looked at each other and then Mike. "You said another woman's name in bed?"

"Apparently." He sighed. "I don't even remember saying it."

"Mike, are you really ready to move on? I mean you were in bed with a wonderful, beautiful woman who apparently loves you. But you were thinking about Nikki." John said to him. He looked at Jamie and Melody. "I know you both want him to move and be happy. But if he's still thinking about Nikki then he's not ready."

"I'm ready to move on. I am. I've dealt with what happened to her and the fact that she's not here anymore."

"Then why are you still wearing your wedding ring?"

Mike looked down at his left hand and sighed. He sat down on the sofa. "I don't know why I still wear." He sighed. "I feel ready to move on. I dealt with Nikki's death."

Melody sighed and sat down by him. "Mike, if you're truly over her, then it's time to take it off." She looked at him. "But only you know when it's time to take it off." Mike nodded. "We're going to go talk to Ryann. Well Jamie and I are. We'll be right back okay?"

"Alright." John to her as the girls walked out. He turned to Mike. "So, what's next for you? You know you need to make this right with her. One way or the other. Either be with her and not think of Nikki. Or tell her you just want to be friends if she will let you."

Melody and Jamie walked across the hallway and knocked on the door. "Go AWAY MIKE I DON'T WANNA... oh. Hi." Ryann said as she stepped aside and they walked into the apartment.

"Hey." Melody said.

"I guess you know what happened." Ryann said sitting on the sofa.

"We do." Jamie replied. "I'm sorry."

"I'm such a fool."

"No, you aren't." Melody said to her.

"Yeah I was. I fell for him and I thought he had the same feelings for me. It was wonderful last night with him. But he wasn't thinking about me. He was thinking about Nikki. Now what happened last night is tainted."

"Ryann..."

"No! He wasn't ready for this and...I can't be with him. I just can't."

"Even as friends?"

"No. It's better for a clean break. I have to deal with my life. I can't be with Mike when he's still married to his dead wife. It's over."

Melody nodded and Jamie did too. "Alright. If that's what you want, okay. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" Melody said.

"Of course not. What happened between me and Mike has nothing to do with us or our friendship."

"Good." Melody smiled. "Because we know the guys can't be without your muffins and cupcakes."

Ryann and Jamie both laughed. Ryann hoped everything would work out. She just realized that she and Mike couldn't be together. And as hard as it was going to be for her, she just couldn't be in that relationship with him when he was still pining after his dead wife. She had to move on and get back to what she loved to do.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Mike looked up as Jamie and Melody came back into the apartment. "Did you see her? Is she okay?"

"She's hurt you goober." Jamie said to him. "And she doesn't want anything to do with you. So you need to stay away from her."

"I have to talk to her and explain." He said trying to walk to the door only to have John and Randy stop him.

"And tell her what? That you weren't thinking about Nikki while having sex with her?" Randy said to him. "How exactly would you explain this?"

"I can't just give up on her. I haven't felt this way about anyone since Nikki. I can't lose her now."

"Then give her some space for now." Melody said to him. "You really hurt her when you said Nikki's name. So, you need to give her some space and time. And then you find a way to fix it. She said to tell Randy and John that she'd see them later. She had to head to the shop."

Mike sighed. "How can I fix this?"

"Give her some time." He nodded. He knew that was probably the smart thing to do but he wasn't sure he could. She had brought out feelings in him that he was certain he couldn't feel again. He couldn't let her go easily. He had to win her back.

Ryann had just arrived at the bakery when the door opened up and someone walked in.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite baker." She heard. She looked up to see Phil smiling at her.

"Thought you'd be with Mizanin."

"You thought wrong and I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. No problem. I'll take a blueberry cheesecake muffin and a large coffee and I'll be sitting right over there by the window if you want to talk, not talk or just give me the up/down from time to time."

"Alright." She laughed despite everything. She went behind the counter and got him the coffee and muffin and walked over to him. "Here you go large coffee and blueberry cheesecake muffin."

"So, do you want to sit and talk or not talk? It might help to get it out. Whatever Mizanin did."

"I thought things were moving forward for us. I mean everything was going great. And last night, we had sex. Afterwards I tell him I love him and he professed his love for Nikki."

"Ouch." Phil said to her. "I'm sorry."

"I just thought he was over her. He made it like he was. We have gotten closer and everything. But know I realize he's not over her. And I can't be with someone who is still in love with his dead wife."

"How about you go out with someone who has never been and probably will never be married?"

She looked at him. "Are you asking me out? For real? Not as some plot to get Mike to realize how much he likes or loves me."

"I told him when you two got together that you were a great girl and if he messed up, I'd make you mine. And I believe I said something about wooing you didn't I?"

She smiled. "You did."

"Then I'm a man of my word. So how about it? Dinner with me tonight."

"Pick me up around 7?"

"It's a date." He smiled. She nodded and headed back to the counter. He finished up his muffin and coffee and headed out.

Mike watched as Phil left. He had heard the end of his conversation with Ryann. He walked into the bakery and up to the counter.

"Can we talk please?" He asked her when he did.

"Are you going to order something?" She asked.

"Blueberry Muffin and a coffee please." He replied. "Can we please talk?"

"That'll be 3.85." He pulled the money out of his pocket.

"I really need to talk to you."

"There's nothing left to say."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." He said to her. "Please can we go to a table and talk. I want a chance to try to explain."

"There's nothing to explain. Now you have a nice day. You're backing up the line." She said.

"Ryann."

"No Mike. I have customers. We are done. Go." She said turning away. He sighed and walked out with his muffin and coffee. He had to get her to talk to him. But maybe everyone was right. He needed to give her time.

Phil walked into the gym and saw Randy and John working out. "Gentlemen, how are you today?"

"We're good. How are you?" Randy asked him.

"I'm great. I got myself a date so, things are good." He said as he started working out.

"And who is this date with?"

"Ryann."

"Mike's Ryann?"

"She's not his anymore." Phil replied. "She told me they broke up after he said I love you Nikki while they were in bed. So, she said she was done with him. Which makes her available." He looked at them. "He ruined it. And I happen to like her."

John and Randy looked at each other. "It's not like we're going to have sex tonight or anything. I mean first and foremost, I am a gentleman. But I did tell Mike that if he fucked up, I was going to make her mine."

"Yeah you did." Randy said.

"Exactly. So I'm taking her out and we will see where it goes." He said before walking over to the weight bench.

Both John and Randy wondered if Mike knew Phil was going out with Ryann. But they really couldn't blame her for going out with someone. Mike had said Nikki's name and as much as he wished he hadn't, he couldn't take it back.

"And she's going on a date with him." Mike said as he paced back and forth in front of Jamie and Melody who were sitting on the couch.

"That's what we know." Melody said to him.

"How can she do that?"

"Because she's single." Jamie replied. "Mike, I know this isn't what any of us here want but Ryann doesn't want to be with you. You said your dead wife's name while in bed with her. That's not something she can just get over. You have to know that."

"But Phil is all wrong for her. He's..."

"A nice single guy who took a genuine interest. He's charming. When he's not in character." Mike stopped and looked at Jamie.

"You think he's charming."

"I'm just saying woman find him that way. Mike, you screwed up and now you need to deal with it. Give her some time and then maybe you can win her back."

"I don't know if I can. With Nikki things were so easy. And Ryann is..."

"Not Nikki." He looked at them.

"Mike, if you don't stop comparing Nikki and Ryann, you will never get her back. You have to let go of Nikki or you will never be able to be happy with anyone." Melody said to him.

"She's right, Mike. You have to really let Nikki go to be happy at all."

"Just give her sometime and let this play out."

He looked at them both. "Is that what both of you think I should do?"

Melody looked at Jamie. "Yes, we both think you should."

"Thanks for your advice."

"You're welcome." Melody said as she got up. "Now, I need to go get my little peanut and find my husband. Good luck." She said walking out.

Jamie looked at Mike as she got up too. "Just give it some time."

He nodded and watched as she walked out. He knew they were probably right. He had made a mistake with Ryann but he hated the thought of her with Phil.

Ryann got home a little while later never looking at the door across the hall. She walked into her apartment and showered before she went to her closet to pick out something to wear. She wanted to look nice. She liked Phil and she realized that Mike wasn't ready to move on. And she deserved someone who wanted to be with her.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil arrived an hour later and walked up to Ryann's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door.

"You look beautiful." He smiled. "Are you ready for a romantic night?"

"I get romance?" she asked with a smile.

"I did promise to woo you. And I am the Best in the World." He smiled. She took his arm and they headed out. She couldn't' help but be excited as to what he had planned.

Mike watched from his apartment as they left. He hated the sight of her with someone else. He sighed and sat down on the couch, running his hand over his face. He noticed the ring and twirled it on his finger for a moment. He remembered the day they'd gotten married and how he promised her he'd never take it off as long as they were together. He pulled it off his hand and put it down in the coffee table.

"I'm sorry Nikki. But I've got to really let you go." He looked at it and sighed. It was time to move on. For real. He couldn't remain in the past and move on with his life. Now he just had to get Ryann to forgive him.

Phil pulled up to the restaurant and opened her door. "Thank you." She smiled as he did.

"You're welcome." He smiled and offered her his arm. She smiled as she took it and they headed toward the restaurant. He told the hostess his name and they were shown to a table by the window.

"This is a nice place."

"Thank you." He smiled. "They have the best shrimp here. If you like seafood. The chicken and steak are good. But the shrimp is better."

"I'm allergic to shellfish."

"Then we will stay away from the shrimp. Don't want this date ending up in the ER." He said laughing. She smiled.

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"I'm a thoughtful guy." He smiled. "Well, since you can't do the seafood. The steak is the next best thing. It's the most tender steak you will find."

She smiled. "Steak it is." They had dinner and talked for a while before he drove her back to her place. "I have some cupcakes if you want some. I know we didn't order dessert."

"The worlds best cupcakes and coffee with a beautiful woman? How could I turn that down?" He asked with a smile. He got out of the car and walked around and opened her door. He took her hand as they walked into the apartment building.

She unlocked the door and they headed in. "Let me get some coffee and cupcakes." She smiled and headed into the kitchen. She came back into the living room and smiled at him. "Here we go."

"This looks wonderful." He said as he grabbed a cupcake. "Oh My God, this is heavenly. I just might have to have you bake for me every day."

"That'd be a lot of hours in the gym."

He looked at her. "Yeah but it would be worth it because these cupcakes are the best in the world."

She smiled and looked over at him. "That's a great compliment."

"Well, it's true." He looked over at her. "So, I'm glad you agreed to go out with me. This has been a great day."

"Yeah, it has been."

"You wanna do it again tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her.

"Good. I'll bring dinner and a movie and we can hang out here. After the show. You are coming to the show aren't you?"

"I don't know." She said biting her lip.

"Come on. You can be my guest and watch from one of the luxuries boxes. Come on, it will be fun."

"Alright. I'll come to the show." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and walked to the door with her behind him. He turned back to her as he opened the door. "Have a nice night."

"You too." She smiled. He walked away and Ryann stood at the door for a minute. The door to Mike's apartment opened and he looked at her.

"Have a nice date?" He asked her.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I did. We're doing it again tomorrow night after the show. He's bringing dinner and a movie."

"You really want to date him?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I want to date him. He likes me and I don't have to compete with a dead wife." She said walking into her place and shutting the door. He walked out of his apartment and right into hers. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I like you and you don't have to compete with anyone."

"That's where you're wrong. You still love her Mike. She's still the one occupying space in your heart. And that's okay. There's no room for me in there. It's just better this way."

"No, it's not. I've let her go." He said holding up his left hand. "See? The wedding ring is gone. Is she still in my heart? Yes. But not like before. She is a memory. I'm ready for us. I like you. You are in my heart"

"I really wish I could believe that Mike. But I can't. Now you should leave."

"Ryann, please."

"I'm sorry Mike. Leave."

He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. "I'm not giving up."

"Mike..." She said as she looked up at him.

"No...I'm not giving up. He wants to pursue you, fine. But give me that chance too. Give me the chance to prove to you that you're what I want."

"Mike…"

"Just give me the chance." He said before walking out.

She sighed to herself after he had. Why did things have to be so complicated? How could she really believe Mike when he said he was over Nikki but he had said that before and said her name while they were in bed together? She changed into some comfortable clothes and decided to go to bed. Things would be better tomorrow.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil smiled when he saw Ryann coming toward him at the arena before the show. "Glad you came."

"Well, I said I would and I'm excited to see you in action." She smiled.

"I don't suppose you brought cupcakes or muffins?"

She laughed. "Not this time. So, do I have a special seat?"

"I promised you a skybox my dear and that's what I've arranged." He took her hand and they headed up to where the skyboxes were. He opened the door to the one he had reserved for her. "Here we are." He smiled. "This skybox is for you."

"This whole thing for me?"

"Yep." He smiled. "If you want, you can see if Jamie and Melody want to join you."

"That would be nice."

"Alright. I'll take care of it. You sit back and enjoy the show." He said as he leaned in and kissed her and walked out. He came across Kofi in the hallway as he was looking for Jamie and Melody. "Hey Kofi, what's up man?"

"Not much. Hey, let me ask you something. Is it true you're dating the girl Mizanin had the hots for?"

"I don't know if you can call it dating. We've been on a few dates though why?"

"Just curious. I mean it's a little cold blooded don't you think? He went through all that grief over Nikki and then he's ready to move on and you steal the girl away?"

"I didn't steal her away. She ended things with him because he wasn't ready to move on from Nikki. He said her name while he was in bed with Ryann. She doesn't want to have to compete with anyone for my attention." He looked at Kofi, "If she still wanted Mike, then I would bow out. But she agreed to date me. So I'm not doing anything wrong."

"I didn't know the part about him saying Nikki's name in bed."

"Not many do so can you keep it to yourself?"

"Yes." He replied.

"I just really like her. And Mike, apparently, isn't ready to move on. She shouldn't have to be anyone's second choice." Phil said before walking toward John's locker room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Phil, hey what's up?" John asked him.

"Could I talk to your lovely wife and sister for a few moments?"

"Yeah. They're inside with the kids." He replied and stepped to the side letting him in.

"Uncle Phil." Brandon said running up to him.

"Hey, buddy." He smiled and looked at Jamie and Melody. "I came to see if you wanted to watch the show in the skybox with Ryann. I invited her and got a skybox."

"Um...yeah that'd be great."

"Mommy, are we going to see Ryann?" Alden asked.

"Yes baby."

"Yay!" She smiled.

"Phil, tell her we will be there as soon as we get the kids things together."

"I'll let her know." He said as he walked out of the room smiling.

John looked at his wife. "You know this wont sit well with Mike."

"Well, that's his issue. Ryann is my friend and I want to see her. I didn't screw up the relationship, Mike did. And you should know that I don't let anyone tell me who I can or can't be friends with."

"You're right. I was merely pointing it out."

"I know. We better go. See you after the show." She said kissing him. He kissed Alden next on the head and they headed out.

Randy looked at John after they'd left. " We better tell him before he finds out some other way." John nodded and they headed to the locker room where Mike was.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" He said when they walked in.

"We came to see you." John replied.

"And to tell you that Ryann is here." Randy said. "As Phil's guest. He got a skybox and she's there watching with Mel and Jamie and the kids."

"She's here?"

"Yeah." John said. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah. I knew she and Phil were going out. And I told her that I was going to do what I had to do to get her back. I'm ready to move on from Nikki's death. I know she thinks I'm not but I am and I'm going to prove it to her and get her back."

"So you're going to go after her even though she's dating Phil?"

"Didn't you go after Melody even though she was with someone else?"

"That was a different situation." John replied.

"How? And I'm not sure Melody's ex would agree."

"Mel and Eric weren't happy. I knew that the minute I met her at that signing."

"And you didn't give up on her. Besides, Ryann and Phil just started dating...how happy can they be?"

"We can't talk you out of this can we?" Randy asked.

"No, you can't."

"Then be careful. Because I'm sure Phil won't give up without a fight."

"He's not the only one willing to fight for her."

"Well then I guess let the best man win and hope its who she wants." John said walking out.

Randy followed him out of the locker room. "May the best man win."

Mike looked as they walked away. "I intend too." He said to himself.

Phil brought Melody and Jamie and the kids up to the skybox and smiled at Ryann. "You have visitors."

"Aunt Ryann." Alden said running up to her. "Did you bring any cupcakes?"

"Not this time but swing by the shop tomorrow with your mommy okay?"

"Okay." She said.

"Alden, why don't you and Brandon go over there and play blocks until the show?" Melody said to her daughter.

"Okay." She said walking to the table nearby.

Melody looked at Ryann. "I'm so glad you came."

"Well when Phil invited me, I couldn't say no. He's a nice guy. We're having dinner and watching a movie tonight after the show."

"That's great." Jamie replied.

"Well, I better head to the locker room." Phil said hugging Ryann. "I will see you later."

"Alright." She said as he left. She turned to Melody and Jamie. "He is a nice guy. And he likes me."

"I think it's great. I do." Melody smiled.

"But?"

"What? No buts. I think it's great." Melody said.

"What she really means is what about Mike?" Jamie said.

"I didn't mean that entirely." Melody replied. "Ryann, you deserve to be happy. No matter who it's with."

"Thanks." She smiled. "As for me and Mike. I honestly don't know." She sighed. "He kissed me last night after Phil left and told me he wasn't giving up on us."

"And how do you feel about that?" Jamie asked.

"He's not ready to move on. And I don't deserve to be second to anyone."

"You're right." Melody replied. "You don't deserve to be second. You deserve to first in any relationship."

"Well whoever you end up with, I hope you're happy." Jamie said

"And it's not the worst thing in the world to have two hot men running after you...is it?" Melody asked. Ryann and Jamie looked at her. "What? Mike is hot and Phil...Phil can be hot. I think it's the tattoos."

"Ooh Mommy, I'm telling Daddy."

"Your Daddy is still the hottest man I know. And he always will be. That's probably the reason we're having another baby."

Both Jamie and Ryann looked at her. "You're having another baby? Since when?" Jamie asked.

"Three months. We wanted to wait until everything was good before we told people." Melody smiled.

"I'm so excited for you guys. That's fantastic news."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well, it looks like the show is about to start so let's watch our guys work." The others nodded and they sat down to watch the show ready to see their guys work in the ring.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Phil walked up to Ryann after the show. "What did you think? I was great right?"

"You were pretty good." She replied. "So, what now?"

"Well, I was hoping for a late diner with you. We can see if the others want to go if you want?"

"I'm not sure Melody is up to it. She and John are expecting another baby and she said something about heading back to the hotel."

"Another little Cena running around. What is the world coming to?" He said laughing.

"No I think it's great for them. I can ask Randy and Jamie if you want."

"I thought we were going back to my apartment for dinner and a movie anyway."

"Ooh, that's right I did say that yesterday didn't I?" He said pulling her to him. "You know, I think you just want me alone in your apartment."

"Maybe I do." She said smiling at him. "And maybe I have cupcakes there."

"You have cupcakes?"

"I might."

"Then let's definitely go to your place." He smiled and took her hand and they headed out.

Mike watched from his car as Phil kissed her and slipped into her car to drive back to her place. He sighed. He pulled up to the apartment building and headed to his own place. He had to figure out how to make sure he was in the mix for her heart. He thought for a minute and smiled. He would take her to a play. Melody had mentioned there was a romantic play in town that she, Jamie and Ryann wanted to see. It would be the perfect thing. Take her to the play and then a romantic dinner. He called the florist and arranged for the tickets to be delivered along with some flowers. Once that was done, he'd make reservations at the hottest restaurant in town. He was going to make this a great date.

Phil and Ryann sat in her apartment having dinner and talking. "This has been a great night." He said as they sat there.

"Yeah it has."

He smiled and kissed her. "So how about we do it again? Tomorrow maybe?"

"I'm not sure yet. I might have to work. Why don't you call me tomorrow and I will let you know?"

"I can do that." He said smiling. "And if you are working, I'll stop by and see you."

"Great." She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded as he walked away.

Mike sighed and walked out the door to take out his trash as Phil got on the elevator to leave. "You guys have a nice night?"

"We did." He looked at Mike. "I'm sorry things didn't' work out with you and her. But you ruined it and I told you if you did, I would make my move. She's a great girl and I really like her."

"I think you should know I'm not giving up on her."

"I heard that somewhere. And all I can say is they don't call me the Best in the World for nothing. May the best man win." Phil said with a wink as the elevator came. "Hope you and your ghost are ready for a fight."

Mike didn't think as he grabbed Phil and pushed him against the wall. "You have no idea what you're in for. You should be ready for a fight. And leave the past there. You have no idea what's like to lose your world. And then when you finally feel yourself ready to move on, you make a stupid mistake. I'm done living in the past. And my focus is to get Ryann back." He pushed Phil into the elevator. "Be ready." He said before walking back to his apartment as the doors to the elevator closed. He looked across at Ryann's place before he walked inside his own. Phil knew he was after Ryann now. And he knew Phil wouldn't give up easily.

The next morning, Ryann was in the bakery getting everything ready when a floral delivery person walked in. "I have a delivery for Ryann?"

"That's me." She said to him.

"Then these are for you." He said handing her the yellow roses with the card attached.

She opened the card and saw the tickets to the play. She read the card and saw they were from Mike. And he was inviting her out for the evening. She didn't know what to say. She'd been dying to see the play and the flowers were beautiful. She thought about things. She wasn't sure going out with Mike was a good thing. She sighed and picked up the phone. She needed someone to talk too and maybe that would help her make a decision.

"Hello?" Melody said.

"I'm having a crisis. I need you and Jamie."

"Okay do you need us to come over?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will get Jamie and see you in a few."

"Thanks." She said hanging up. She sighed to herself as the door opened and Phil came walking in.

"Hey beautiful." He said walking up to the counter.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Those are beautiful flowers. Who sent them?"

"Mike." She said with a sigh. "Along with these." She said showing him the play tickets.

"Tickets to a play?" Phil asked. "He invited to a play?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you going to go? Are you really going to go out with him?"

"I don't know." She looking at him. "I don't know."

"I guess this means Mike's in the game now." Phil replied.

"Game?"

"Mike said he wasn't giving up."

"Which means what exactly?"

"That he wants you back. And he wants a chance with you again." Phil looked at her. "He doesn't want me with you. So, he's trying to romance you again. To get you to give him another chance."

He looked at her. "You gonna give him a chance?"

She looked at him. "I…I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? After what he did, you're not sure." Phil sighed. "I don't want you to be hurt again, Ryann. He will just hurt you." He looked at her. "You know what...Go. I want you to go. Date us both for a little while. And you'll see which one of us is meant to be with you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. "You'll see." He turned and walked away.

She sighed just as Melody and Jamie walked in. "Okay, we're here. What's going on?"

"Those flowers are beautiful. Who sent them?"

"These flowers are part of the problem. They're from Mike. Along with tickets to that play I've been dying to see. He asked me out again."

"Are you going to go?" Melody asked.

"I don't know. I'm dating Phil but he told me to go out with Mike. Basically to date them both and I will see who is meant to be with me."

"So take his advice." Jamie replied.

"Is that fair to them?"

"You have to know for sure. You don't want to invest in something if it's not truly what you want." Melody added. "And it can't be that bad having two guys interested in you."

"So I should seriously date them both?"

"Yes." Jamie said. "I mean both want you. So, date them and your heart will make your mind for you."

"Alright. I guess I should call Mike and accept then."

"This is so exciting." Melody said. "So romantic."

Jamie and Ryann looked at her. "You need more romance in your life." Jamie replied.

"I have romance. John is very romantic."

"Eww enough. I'm going to call Mike."

"What's with the eww?" Melody asked. "It's not like I went into details."

"Mel, stop while you're ahead." Jamie laughed. "Ryann, call Mike."

Ryann went into the back and dialed Mike's number, holding her breath while waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" Mike said when he picked up.

"It's me. I wanted to let you know I have answer for the play." She said to him.

"Well, what is it?"

"My answer is yes."

"Great." He said trying to contain his excitement. "I will pick you up at six-thirty. I thought we could have a late dinner after the play. If that's alright."

"Yeah. Sounds great."

"Alright. I will see you then. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too." She said before hanging up. She hoped this was a good idea. She didn't want to be hurt again.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Mike grinned from ear to ear after he hung up. She'd agreed to go out with him. He had planned the perfect date. Now he just hoped everything went fine. He was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He walked over and saw Phil standing there.

"What can I do for you, Phil?"

"Pretty slick move with the flowers and the tickets to the play."

"Well, I knew she wanted to see the play." He replied. "I told you I was in this. And that I was going to do whatever to get Ryann. I know I was stupid before but not anymore. I'm aware of what I want."

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." Phil said. "The gloves are off."

"Well as The Rock would say, Bring it." Mike said opening the door. "You can leave now."

"Game on." Phil said as he walked out of the apartment.

Mike sighed once he left. He wasn't going to let Phil take Ryann. He realized how stupid he had been before. And he was going to make her his again.

Ryann took a breath as she got ready for her date with Mike. She was nervous about it. Was Mike really ready? She brushed the thoughts aside as there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door.

"Mike." She said when she did.

"Ryann." He smiled. "You look beautiful. I hope you're ready for a wonderful evening."

"I'm ready. I hope you are."

"I'm ready." He smiled. "So, let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Right." She said as they walked down to his car. "You look nice this evening."

"Thank you. But I'm nothing compared to you." He replied as they started toward the theater. She shook her head. "Do you want a glass of wine before we head in?"

"That's okay." She replied.

"Alright. Let's go find our seats." He smiled and took her hand as they headed into the theater. He gave their tickets to the person and they were showed to a private balcony for it.

"A private balcony?"

He turned and smiled. "I wanted to have the best seat. I want this date to be wonderful and I want you to enjoy it."

"Let's watch the play." He nodded as the lights came down and the play started. It was a romantic comedy play about finding love where you least expect it. He kept catching her stealing glances at him. It made him smile inside.

The play ended and they headed to the restaurant. He had a private dining room reserved and a special romantic dinner arranged. They walked into the restaurant and were shown to the private dining room.

Ryann was shocked when she saw the room. There was a round table in the center with beautiful centerpiece of her favorite flowers. The whole room was decorated with candelabras and arrangements of her favorite flowers. She saw the musicians in the corner and they were playing romantic, soft music.

"I take it you like the surprise."

"It's amazing."

He smiled at her. "How about a dance before dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

He smiled and held his hand out to her. She took it and he led her out to the middle of the floor. He held her close as the music played. "You do look beautiful."

"Thank you." She said as they danced. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't deny that she still liked him. But she liked Phil too.

The song ended and he pulled away. "How about we enjoy this dinner?" She nodded and they sat down and started eating in silence. He looked over at her. "This doesn't have to be awkward. We've had a pretty great evening so far." He said to her. "You have had a great time right? I mean I tried to do something different and make it romantic."

"And you did. I have had a great time."

"Great." He smiled. "Then I guess that means I get another date?"

"Yeah. How about next week?"

"Sounds good." He smiled. 'But let's enjoy this date first. I have a special dessert for you."

"A special dessert for me?"

"Yep." He smiled. "I know you make the best cupcakes ever. But I had a pastry chef make you a special cake that I hope you will love." He motioned for it to be brought over. "It's your favorite cake."

"You went all out for this."

"Of course I did." He smiled. "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. And you do mean a lot."

"Let's just eat some cake okay?"

"Alright." He replied as he picked up the fork. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm sorry. I'll tone things back from now on."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the effort. But a part of me can't help but wonder if you're sincere or if you just want me because I've been seeing Phil. I guess I'm still a little hurt by the fact that I was vulnerable and I poured my heart out to you and you weren't thinking about me. I just want you to be sure this time. So let's take things slowly okay?"

"Alright. You were honest with me. So I will be honest with you." He said to her. "I admit that I don't like that you've been seeing Phil. And I admit the mistake I made when we were together. I wasn't quite over Nikki as I thought I was. But now, I am. I worked through it with a therapist that no one knew I was seeing. He made me realize things. And now I'm ready to move on. And I want it to be with you. But I'm going to respect your wish that we take it slowly provided you really give us a chance."

"I can agree to that provided you understand that I'll still be seeing Phil too. He's a nice guy and I like him a lot. And I still have feelings for you. So you have to be okay with me seeing you both and you have to promise me we can take things slowly."

"Alright. I can go with that." He said to her. Even though it was the last thing he wanted.

"I really have had a great time this evening."

"I'm glad. I hope you have a great time on the other dates to come." He smiled.

"I'm sure I will."

He nodded. "Well, its getting late and I don't want to keep you too late. If you're done with the dessert, that is."

"I couldn't eat another bite."

"Well, then let's get you home." He smiled and stood up. He walked over to her and helped her out of the chair. He placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the restaurant. He opened the car door for her and they were soon on their way back home.

"Thank you again for a great evening." She said as they stood at the door to her apartment.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled. "Is it okay if I kissed you goodnight?" She nodded. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before he pulled away. "Goodnight Ryann."

"Goodnight." She whispered as she walked in the apartment. He smiled and headed to his place. He felt the date went good and it was just one stepping stone to getting her back.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Ryann arrived at the bakery the next morning to find Phil standing there at the door with two cups of coffee. "I thought you could use a cup." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said taking it. "You know I make coffee here."

He laughed. "I know and you make the best coffee. But I also know you like Starbucks Carmel Macchiato."

"This just totally makes my day." She said as she hugged him. "Come on in and you can sit with me while I get everything ready. In fact, since you're here and full of caffeine, I'm putting you to work."

"Well, beautiful. I'm at your service. So put me to work."

"Alright. Wash your hands, strap on an apron and we will get started." She said laughing as they walked in and behind the counter.

"Whatever you say." He smiled and did as she asked. "Alright. I'm all ready. What can I do?"

"Start mixing together the flour for the basic recipe."

"Alright." He said as he stepped to the counter where the flour was. "Just start mixing?"

"Yes." She laughed. "This is the basic recipe. We add more as we go."

"I feel honored. You're teaching me all of your secrets."

"Well, not all of them." She smiled. "Just a few basic ones. Most of my secrets I share with no one."

"Really? No one?" He asked.

"You can't let everyone know all the cards you're holding all the time now can you?"

"No I guess you can't." He laughed. "But maybe some day you will tell me the secret."

She looked at him. "Maybe."

"Okay so what next grand master?" He asked causing her to laugh

"We add my secret ingredient and for that you need to turn around and not look.' She replied. "So, turn around."

He looked at her. "Alright. But you owe me."

She laughed and put in her secret ingredient. Once it was in and she mixed it up. She turned back to him. "You can look now."

"That smells so good." He said. "What kind are we making?"

"That's the batter for the blueberry cheesecake muffins you love so much."

"I do love those." He smiled. "So what now?"

"We finish the others and get ready to open for business."

"Alright. What do we do next?"

"We start the coffee and make sure everything is ready for opening." She said. "So, let's go to the front and make the coffee." They started making the coffee when the door opened and her friend Laney walked in. "Laney, hey what's up?" She asked her. "I'm shocked to see you here so early."

"I told you I'd open up today. Oh, hey Phil isn't it?"

"Yes it is." He replied.

"I can't believe I forgot you were opening. I'm sorry." Ryann replied.

"Don't be sorry. Just go and enjoy the rest of the day. I'm sure Phil will keep you company."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Go enjoy the day." Laney smiled.

Ryann looked over at Phil who held out his hand. She smiled and took it. "Let's go make the most of this time we have together." They headed out of the bakery and got into his car. "So anything in particular you might want to do?" He asked her.

"Go back to my place and hang out."

"Sounds good." He smiled. He started the car and they headed to her place.

Mike sat in the gym after working out with John and Randy. He had a date with Ryann in two days. "So, Mike how did the first redate go?" John asked him.

"It was good. We have a great time but she questioned things. Because of what happened before."

"Well, you can't really blame her." Randy added.

"And I don't. I take responsibility for it. She's still seeing Phil too though."

"And how do you feel about that?" John asked him. "That she's seeing both of you."

"Honestly, I hate it but I'm determined to win her back so I'm going to have to deal with it for now. Just until she can see that I'm the one for her."

"Well, I hope she sees that." John replied. "I know my wife wants you and Ryann together."

"Jamie too." Randy replied. "But Mike, I agree you should let it play out. If you and Ryann are suppose to be, she will see that eventually."

That's what I'm betting on. Still, Phil is a formidable opponent."

"Yeah he is." John replied. "But I think she will pick you. Just be prepared if she doesn't."

"I'm trying. But I haven't wanted anything this much in such a long time." He looked at them. "But I know to show her I've changed and I'm ready for something with her, I have to abide by what she wants and I'm going to do that."

"That's true." Randy said.

Phil and Ryann sat on the couch watching a movie. She was curled up against him close to his side. He had to smile at the fact that they were there together. He wasn't going to give Mike any lead way. He was determined that Ryann pick him and not Mike.

He turned to look at her when he felt her hand on his chest and smiled.

"You okay? You zoned out on me."

"Yeah I was just thinking." He said to her.

"Thinking about what?" She asked.

"Just everything. The fact that we're here together."

"And are you happy or sad about that fact?" She asked.

"Oh I'm happy." He smiled. "There is nothing I want more than to be here with you. I love the time we spend together and I would like us to have more time together."

"I know. But with your schedule, the time we get together is nice. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled. "I love the time I get with you. And I hope we can make things permanent between us if or when the time comes. Because I know we can have something great together. We already do but I know we can be more."

"What are you saying?"

"I want us to have a real, committed relationship. I know we can have it. So, I'm asking if you see it too. I know you're seeing Mike too. But I think I'm a better fit for you than he is."

"Phil..."

"Don't make a decision right now. Just think about it okay?" She nodded and he leaned in and kissed her. "Just something to get you to think about me." He kissed her again. "Because I'm always thinking about you."

"You are?"

"I am. Always. You are the only person in my head and heart." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her again, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her passionately as he put his hand on her thigh. His lips worked their way down to her neck. She moaned a little as he did. He pulled away and looked at her. "How about we take this to the bedroom?"

She nodded and got up leading him toward her bedroom. Once inside, he kissed her passionately and helped her get undressed. He laid her back on the bed and quickly undressed himself. He joined her back on the bed and kissed her passionately.

She couldn't believe how amazing this felt. How alive she felt. She never wanted this feeling to end. She moaned when she felt his fingers brush down her stomach and circle her. He kissed her on the neck and slowly started his way down her body kissing every inch of her as he did. She closed her eyes and moaned softly when she felt his tongue inside her. Her hands gripped the sheets beside her before working their way over and tangling in his hair.

"Oh god." She moaned out as he continued and she felt herself getting close. He pulled away and buried himself inside of her as he kissed her deeply. His pace was slow, deep and a little harder than she was used to but she was loving every second of it.

Phil smiled at her as he continued and leaned down and kissed her. He knew he was close and she was too. But he wanted to make this last for her. To make her feel incredible. He pulled out of her and flipped them over so she was on top.

She leaned down and kissed him before she started to move. He closed his eyes briefly and moaned before he opened them letting his hands, his lips explore every inch of her he could reach. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered as he propped up against the headboard and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, biting down on her lip slightly causing her to moan against his lips. He smiled and pulled away. He could see it in her face, she was close to slipping over the edge and that's just what he wanted. He ran his hand along her neck, nestling it in her hair before his lips traced the same path. He grazed her neck with his teeth and that was all it took. She closed her eyes and let herself surrender to the feeling. He wrapped his other arm around her, his hands resting on her shoulders to steady her and pushed himself in a little deeper as she rode out her orgasm. The motion caused her to suck in her breath sharply and he pulled her lips to his kissing her deeply as he came too.

Please Review!


End file.
